Dimensional Heroes: She-Ra Season 1
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes begin looking for the clues as to where Cretaceous Flux might be located and end up in a world home to a hero lost to the ages of time...She-Ra.
1. The Sword

"Okay, the cards have come." Damien said as he and Achilles held their cards. "To save."

"To Find." Achilles said.

After the cards were signed, the Delibird then delivered a case to Damien and a letter to Achilles.

"Hmm. For those who have picked to save, you have been given a medical kit complete with numerous antibiotics and 3 samples of the malice from my body. Along with a clue to lead to another clue to where I am staying." Damien said.

"Mine is just a clue to another clue." Achilles said.

"Those clues don't make sense. 'Clue to another clue?' What does that even mean?" Zero asked.

"Cretaceous was infamous for making things incredibly difficult." Jexi said.

"Well, I'm not gonna let the old man outsmart me." Achilles said. "Once I find him… I'm gonna destroy that fortune he's built up."

"Why would you want to destroy all of it, Achillies?" Erica asked.

"I get where he's coming from. If you destroy the source of all the fighting, there won't be any reason to fight for it anymore." Ven said.

"Exactly. When I win, and I destroy everything… it'll all be over." Achilles said. "Then I'll finally have it. The life I want. The life I deserve, where I can finally be free from all of this madness."

"No. I'm not gonna let you destroy everything dad has built." Damien said. "I'm going to destroy his weapons, and then... I'll use the rest of the fortune to make my clinic and become a well-known doctor."

"Yeah, right." Achilles said. "That fortune is going to be mine to destroy."

"Enough you two, this is no time for you both to fight amongst yourselves." Spade said.

"Hmm….Clue to another clue huh?" Levy said. "Wait...Tails...run your scanner over it."

"Okay…" Tails said scanning the letter before something appeared on his screen. "Well I'll be. There were map coordinates hidden within the clue."

"That means the clues he's setting out are…" Pit said.

"Pieces of the true coordinates of his real location." Tails said.

"So if we find them all, we'll be able to piece it all out." Ace said.

"Hmm. Looks like they lead to a world in the Magical Girl Universe." Tails said.

"There huh?" Achilles asked. "Why transcribe the coordinates though?"

"Well this is for his family. If you aren't as smart as Flux, you won't really get it." Tails said.

"We better get moving then. I can already bet others have already figured out the clue too." Shun said.

"Right, let's head to that world." Axl said.

The Galaxy King flew into the Magical Girl Universe, to the far corners of the universe outside the borders of Sailor Moon and Precure. There, there was a world that sat at the tip of the universe.

"Cretaceous is really making us go far out into a universe to find him isn't he?" Luna asked.

"My dad was never someone to stay in one place for too long. He's spent a lot of his years traveling alone." Damien said.

"Whoa, look at this place." Kazuichi said looking through the scanners. "It's all nature and stuff, but I see ancient technology mixed in too. This isn't a normal MG world."

"According to the scanners, the world's called...Etheria." Hope said.

"We may as well touch down. We need a head start if we're going to find this clue thing." Tetsu said.

"Set the ship down near those woods." Vashyron said.

The Galaxy King landed near a mystic forest as the group set off to find the next clue.

"Are we going the right way?" Damien asked.

"Hard to tell… something in these woods is interfering with my scanner…" Tails said.

"Wait...I think we already passed that tree." Usopp said.

"This world does have magic to it. Maybe the forest is like a mystery dungeon." Aelita said.

"A wha?" Hope asked.

"A mystery dungeon. We dealt with them during our first adventure. They're mazes and labyrinths that always change the layout every time you enter." Aelita said.

"That actually reminds me of my first adventure with Al and the others when we tackled the five dungeons." Ace said.

"So maybe this place is like a dungeon too?" Hope asked before they saw something glow in the distance. "What's that?!"

Hope ran to the scene to find a giant spider-like creature on the ground, the glow stopping. There were three figures there. Two girls, one boy. The girl in pink and purple was trying to wrest some sort of sword away from a girl in red and white with blonde hair.

"Stay where you are!" the purple girl said.

"What did you do to me?!" the blonde asked.

"What do you mean, what did I do to you?!" the purplette asked.

"I didn't know being a princess was contagious!" the blonde replied.

"Okay, okay! Everyone calm down!" the dark-skinned archer said. "Mind explaining to us how you did that?"

"I didn't do anything!" the blonde replied. "All I did was pick up the sword and then...whoosh! I'M IN A TIARA!"

The others then caught up as they looked at the scene.

"Who in the world are those guys?" Gemini asked.

"Natives, probably." Hope said.

"*Whistle*" Ace said as he did a high pitched whistle as the three looked in their direction.

"Uh...hi. Not that we don't find all of that...interesting but...any of you mind explaining what's happening here? Lost on a camping trip or what?" Starlight said.

"Not quite…" the purplette said.

"Uh… are these guys from Etheria?" the archer asked.

"Not exactly. It's a little complicated to explain." David said.

"We're from other worlds." Luffy said.

"Luffy!" Nami said hitting him.

"Hey! I was just answering their question." Luffy said.

"Okay, maybe not as complicated as I thought it would be." David said.

"So there not from around here…" the archer said.

"Careful, Bow." the girl with him said. "For all we know, they could be friends of this Horde Spy."

"Horde?" Simon asked.

"You know, the Evil Horde? That doesn't ring a bell?" the man named Bow asked.

"Sounds like the kind of people we'd rather fight. Rest assured, we are not enemies." Alphamon said.

"Yeah. We're heroes from other worlds. A mix of knights, heroes, guildmates, and pirates." Eijiro said.

"Along with princes and princesses." Stoj said.

"Really? Cool!" Bow said.

"This is great!" the purple girl said. "More allies for the rebellion!"

"Say what now?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, right…" the girl cleared her throat. "My name is Glimmer. I'm the princess of a Kingdom here in Etheria called Brightmoon. If you don't mind… please join the rebellion."

"Slow down, slow down. This is all too sudden." Francisca said.

"Yeah. We're just sorta here to find something and then be on our way." Achilles said.

"Ease up on the sass a bit would you?" Aya said.

"Okay, maybe you might not be interested. But you should come with us anyway. Whatever it is you're looking for, we might be able to help you find it." Bow said.

"Yeah. We have to take her back with us anyway." Glimmer said mentioning the other girl.

"Who's she?" Zoro asked.

"A horde soldier we found in the woods. Trying to make off with First Ones tech." Glimmer said.

"You mean the sword?" Hope asked.

"Soon as she picked it up and shouted something, she transformed." Bow said.

"What did she shout exactly?" Tsuki asked.

"I think it was…" Bow said. "For the Honor of Grayskull?"

"(Grayskull? Could it be?)" Tsuki thought as she looked at the Blonde haired girl.

"Sheer, you've been around a long time. Do you know anything about this?" Hope asked.

"Grayskull is a long lost kingdom. It used to be home to legendary warriors. Two of them being He-Man and She-Ra." Sheer said.

"Then this girl could be…" Corona started.

"She is not She-Ra but that sword is definitely what the original wielded many years ago." Sheer said.

"And yet she's able to take on that form. I wonder…" Leopardmon said.

"Hm? You say something, Leops?" David asked.

"No, it's nothing." Leopardmon said.

"Hmm…" Jexi pondered staring at the captive girl. "You can let her go."

"Are you sure, Jexi?" David asked.

"I think so too. She seems harmless in the state she's in." Leopardmon said.

"Plus while she may be with this evil horde, she doesn't really seem like a bad guy. Just someone trying to do their best." Jexi said.

"Ah, I get it. You want to bring her with us so that we can bring her in the right direction." Omnimon said.

"Wait, is he serious?!" Glimmer asked. "You can't just set her free!"

"Yeah, her army's called the Evil Horde." Bow said.

"Who exactly calls them that?" Hope asked.

"Everybody!" Bow replied.

"Well, I know when Jexi sets his mind on something, you can't change his mind." Hope said.

"Indeed, let the girl go, please." Ace said.

Bow sighed, and as much as he didn't want to upset Glimmer, he let the other girl go.

"Thanks… I guess." she said.

"No problem. What's your name?" Zephyr asked.

"Adora." the girl said.

"That name doesn't really sound like someone from a horde…" Hope said.

"Well...Adora. I think we're gonna get along just fine." Jexi smiled.

"I agree." Ace added.

"Oh, what the heck? Glad to have you with us, Adora." David said.

"So… now what?" Yang asked.

"Well, if you guys are looking for something, Glimmer's mom can help out." Bow said. "She knows a lot about everything that goes on in Etheria, and First Ones tech too. She can help Adora and you guys out, no problem."

"No way we can bring a Horde spy to Castle Brightmoon." Glimmer said.

"Well it's either that or try and find our ship and given the strange forest keeps getting us lost, it's not likely to happen." Iida said.

"Hmm. Fine. But we gotta disguise her clothes." Glimmer said. "There's a village not too far from here. That'll get us a ride to Brightmoon."

Glimmer lead the group out of the woods and to a nearby village. It was filled with magical creatures and was very peaceful.

"This world… I don't know why, but it feels like its more suited to the Magic Universe. Why is it in the Magical Girl Universe?" Hope said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sheer asked.

"No, it is not." Fuyuhiko said.

"Etheria has Runestones which channel their energy into young women, these princesses that Adora says are evil, hence why this place is part of the Magical Girl Universe. Basically, any world where women are more powerful and have magic are created here." Sheer said.

"Incredible." Mari said. "But why does Adora consider princesses evil?"

"Likely due to the horde's conditioning. She was likely raised there since birth. She's basically adapted to their way of thinking." Sheer said.

"But if she sees more of this, it'll eventually open her eyes to the truth." Lana said.

"It looks like she's really having a good time." Axl said.

"Whatever this Horde thing is, it must be really horrible if Adora never had this much fun before." Kagura said.

"Yeah but now she can have all the fun she wants here in...Faymore." Princess Twilight said checking the sign.

"Wait...this is Faymore?!" Adora said.

"Yeah, why?" Zephyr asked.

"Look, there's something you all should…" Adora began before an explosion went off not too far from where they were.

"Uh… I think we can figure it out just from that." David said as he grabs his sword.

"Wait, you knew about all of this?" Law said.

"No, well yes. But Faymore is supposed to be some heavily secured rebel fortress, not some civilian town." Adora said.

"Yep, those guys from the Horde have you played like a fiddle." David said. "Or a guitar… Or… Whatever instrument you want to go with."

"Look, we don't have to fight. I can get them to stop." Adora said running out.

"She'll be slaughtered out there, we gotta do something." Hope said running out.

"Hope, wait! Aw… Damn it." David said running at high speeds.

"Come on." Ace said as they followed after the three.

Adora soon stood before a tank just as it stopped inches away from her face. The top soon opened as out came a cat-like creature.

"Adora! There you are. They let me drive a tank!" she said.

"Catra? What are you…" Adora said.

"When you asked me to cover for you, did you immediately get captured or...what is that?" Catra asked noticing the flower in Adora's hair.

"Uh, nothing." she said taking it out.

"Come on. We gotta get back to the Fright Zone." Catra said. "Shadow Weaver is freaking out right now. It would be more funny if she weren't a horrible person."

"Look, you need to help me stop this. This is a civilian town." Adora said.

"Ha. Right. An innocent town that kidnapped a Horde officer." Catra said.

"They didn't kidnap her." a voice said as an icicle was planted at the tank.

Catra turned and saw David there.

"Huh?" she asked. "Who in the world are you?"

"Oh, no one special. Just a traveling warrior." David said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Adora asked.

"Simple. Through my training, I've got superhuman speed. Allow me to demonstrate." David said as he sped towards the tank.

"Okay, that's scary and impressive. Now as we were about to…" Catra said.

"No. We gotta stop this invasion. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, the Horde, they've been lying to us for a long time." Adora said.

"Duh! Are you just now figuring this out? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver's thing. She's been doing so since we were kids!" Catra said.

"How can you be okay with this?" Adora asked.

"Cause we've always had each other's backs. And soon we'll be the ones calling the shots. Now can we go home already?" Catra asked.

"If what you say is true…" David said as part of the tank was frozen. "Then that makes you just as complicit. People who brainwash others...make me sick!" he said driving a fist through a frozen part of the tank.

"He's right. I'm staying to help these people." Adora said.

"Oh come on. You've only known them for what, a couple of hours?" Catra said. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. But I gotta try." Adora said turning to leave only for Catra to taser her.

"Yeah.. and that was just a reflex." Catra said.

"What is your problem?" Hope said.

"Sorry but if I don't come back with her, it's my head." Catra said.

"And this Shadow Weaver person is controlling you?" Hope said. "Maybe something's wrong with you."

"What are you talking about?" Catra asked.

"I'm saying you're acting as if this Shadow Weaver controls you." Hope said. "Y'know, looking at you, you remind me of someone David always fights."

"Man…" Catra said before scratching him. "I am no puppet. As if she could control me. I just won't let you nobodies go and take my friend away."

"In that case, you should have no problem taking on this 'nobody'." David said. "Go ahead. I dare you."

"Why you little…" Catra said as she pounced on David.

David smirked before dealing a punch to Catra's face.

"Agh!" Catra said. "That hurt, Ice boy!"

"Come on. That cat lady that Hope was talking about… She puts up more of a fight than you." David said.

"I'll show you fight!" Catra said as she and David fought.

Hope then ran to Adora and got her up. "Cmon, up we go..." he said taking her to a safe spot.

"Why are you helping me? This is my problem, you don't need to get involved." Adora said.

"We have a bit of a rule." Hope said. "We see someone in trouble, we don't ignore it. And you should fight too. Still got that sword?"

"No... Glimmer still has it." Adora said.

"You're not talking about this, are you?" Hope said holding the sword.

"When did you…?" Adora asked.

"My brother's a thief. Learned a few tricks of the trade." Hope said. He gave the sword to Adora. "Now suit up. These people need you."

Adora steeled herself and stood up, sword in hand. Raising it up to the sky, she yelled out...

"For the honor, of Greyskull!" Adora said as she was engulfed in a flash of light as she grew taller, her hair turning golden blonde as it extended down to her hips as she donned a red and white combat dress as a tiara formed around her head. She threw the sword into the air and slammed her fists together, golden gauntlets appearing on her wrist, before catching the sword and raising it high up into the sky.

Meanwhile, back with David and Catra, the two were fiercely battling. David dodged Catra's claw swipes before knocking her to the ground.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" David asked.

"You're right. I can't keep up." Catra said before smirking. "But it seems you didn't know when you were surrounded."

Tanks, Robots and horde troopers surrounded David as they prepared to fire.

"Oh wow. You think this is supposed to scare me?" David asked.

"Nah...but even you can't stand up to all that." Catra said.

"Hmm… I think I can. Let me show you a little trump card I've got." David said. "Zone Speed."

As everyone fired, they somehow missed as David was moving at the speed of light, slashing at the surrounding enemies before he stopped. At first they seem unaffected, but then...he snapped his fingers. Tanks and bots that were closest to David got wrecked in a heartbeat.

"What was that?!" Catra asked.

"Zone Speed. I simply slowed down time all around me." David said.

"You're...just another…" Catra started before the two of them saw a golden light approached. "What...the?"

Adora slowly walked up in her new form, suddenly raising her sword and stabbing it into the ground, clearing the rest of the troops out. She then dispatched of a Robot and tank as the others walked up.

"Hey, David." Hope said.

"Glad you guys could make it." David said.

"Is that… Adora?!" Bow asked.

"Nope." Hope said. "It's She-Ra."

Adora suddenly wobbled and returned to normal. She looked out upon the battlefield as Catra just looked surprised as she stumbled back and retreated in the smoke with the Horde.

"Looks like you guys didn't need our help." Marino said.

"Incredible. She really is…" Sheer said looking to Adora.

"Yes. No doubt about it." Leopardmon said.

"I can't believe that just happened." Adora said.

"Believe it. You're She-Ra now." Hope said.

"We'd better get you guys to Brightmoon, mom is SO not gonna believe this!" Glimmer said.

"Guess were with these three now." Hope said.

"Yep. We're pretty much stuck with them now." David said.

"Ugh…" Achilles groaned. "What is it with you guys and getting roped into situations like this?"

"It's a habit. You might get used to it." Hope said.

"I'd rather not." Achilles said.

"Hope, don't be insensitive. He's already been through hell working for Harlequin." Jesse said.

"Besides, following them might get us the clue." Damien said.

"Hmm. Fair enough. Least the sooner we get this done, the more I can get back to my normal life." Achilles said.

'Hate to be the insensitive one here, Achilles, but after going through this for so long, it's hard to tell what is normal anymore." David said.

"Plus won't those guys still be after you with that device in your chest?" Lucy asked.

"I know you don't like it, Achilles, but staying with us is the best way to keep DaDan and his cronies off your back right now." David said.

"Don't worry, if you're ever in a tight spot we got your back." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Let's not forget...they'll have a stake in this inheritance war too." Jexi said.

_Meanwhile in the woods…_

"I can't believe Adora would dress like that. Like some...princess. How could she…" Catra said before a knife was held to her throat.

"Don't...move a muscle." Spinner said.

"Hello there." Techno said approaching her. "Sorry about the harsh moves against you but we're in a bit of a bind and hurry. Now this may seem a bit cliche but...take us to your leader."

"Lord Hordak? Why do you wanna see him?" Catra asked.

"Because we...gah!" Techno said before the two of them were knocked out.

"Wow...what a couple of lightweights. Can't believe one of them is related to me." a figure in black said.

"What are you…" Catra said before seeing a dark shadow of a wolf behind the new figure.

"My apologies. But...I really need shelter so...I want to work for this...Hordak." he said removing his mask.

"Just...what are you?" Catra asked.

"Just a warrior for the Nordic." he said showing his face with two fangs and long gray hair.

18th Flux Family

Fenric Flux


	2. Razz

The heroes' journey with Adora, Glimmer and Bow with a horse they accommodated from Faymore. Soon enough, they made it to their destination.

"Well, here it is." Glimmer said looking at a castle in the distance.

"Welcome to Brightmoon." Bow motioned as they saw a glimmering castle. At the front of it stood a tower, and on the top of it was a large pear like jewel that was glowing.

"It's so Beautiful." Adora noticed.

"Now, while I recharge and talk with mom, Bow, sneak Adora in the back way." Glimmer said. "And you guys can...just go through the front? I guess."

"In short, we're going with you to see your mother. Which, I suppose makes her the queen?" Hope asked.

"Pretty much." Glimmer said as they advanced to the castle. "When my mom shows up, let me do the talking."

"You sure we should be wasting time here?" Achilles asked.

"Well we do need a base of operations and until we can navigate through that forest right, we can't reach the ship." Elementa said.

"She's right. We need a place to stay while we're here, at least." Kentaurosmon said.

"Besides, we're living in an actual palace. Every girl who's wanted to be a princess's dream." Rarity said.

"I've never really dreamt about this." Gemini said. "I mean, i only know the west and-"

"Glimmer!" a voice shouted as everyone saw a woman in royal robes with transparent wings near the entrance. "Where have you been?!"

"Hehehe…. Hey, Mom." Glimmer said.

"I don't think we should stay for this." Hope said.

"Yeah, this kind of sounds like something between them." Sachiko said.

"We'll just...show ourselves around." Jexi said as they backed away.

"Phew… Close one. I didn't want to get an earful of what she was going to say." Sectonia said.

"You do realize we're going to have to introduce ourselves sooner or later, right?" Mark asked.

"We know Mark, but right now Glimmers a little occupied with the queen. I think she wants to introduce us to her personally." Hope mentioned.

"He's right. And with the argument they were going to have, I doubt we would be given a chance to talk anyway." Alphamon said.

"Agreed. For now, we should get accustomed to living inside this castle." Izuku said.

"You Royal Knights would probably feel right at home here." Sachiko said.

"Maybe, but… They did say that Osaka made them feel nostalgic back in the Ace Buddymasters tournament." David said.

"It's not really all that different, to be honest." Omnimon said.

"Hmm. This land hasn't changed...not for a long while." Sheer said looking around.

"Have you...been here before, Sheer?" David asked.

"Yes but that was over 1000 years ago." Sheer said.

"I-I see. I won't pry." David said.

"I honestly don't mind. I traveled a lot with my long lifespan, seeing the rise of many heroes of multiple worlds." Sheer said. "Though the line here...I thought it fell those centuries ago."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Heh. It's nothing you need to worry about. The past is the past." Sheer said.

"Forget the past and look to the future. Those are the words we live by." Spade said referring to himself, Ace, and Simon.

"Looks like Adora, Bow and Glimmer might be a little busy. What should we do in the meantime?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. I do want to take a closer look at that moonstone." Tsuki said.

"Moonstone? Ah. You're referring to Glimmer's runestone." Sheer said.

"Runestone?" Leonora asked.

"Yes. It's basically what gives power to most of the princesses of this land. Supplies their power." Sheer said.

"So those large jewels give the princesses their power? Sweet." Rainbow said.

"Incredible…" Tsuki said in awe. "Though I am not of this world. I feel...a strong connection to it for some reason." Tsuki said.

"Probably because you're a Digimon version of a moon goddess." Leopardmon said.

"Kirumi and I can feel it too, since we're of Lunarian blood. However, we're only half-Lunarian, so the resonance isn't really as strong." David said.

"I feel the connection as well, since I used to be the Messenger of Moonlight." Dusk said.

"Hmm...very interesting." Double D said. "Do you think it would work like a Moonstone in the Pokèmon world?"

"Stones and items are very different from one another, Double D." Hope said.

"A valid point." Double D said.

"I'm just hoping we hit off well with the queen. Otherwise, we're never leaving this world." Kazuichi said.

"Oh come on, Kazuichi. It's going to be fine. We just need to calm down and explain the situation." Sectonia said.

"Yup, we just gotta let go and be cool, alright?" Kagura said.

"Right. Be cool." Hope said.

_Meanwhile, in a space of the world Called the Fright Zone, Territory of the Horde…._

"...Uuhh…" Techno groaned as he regained consciousness. "Spinner, did you get the number of the truck that hit us…?"

"No. And sadly, it wasn't a truck. I believe it was one of our competition." Spinner said. "He knocked us out, and made off with the catgirl."

"And us too, by the looks of it. This is not where we were before." Techno said, looking around.

"Yeah...I brought you lightweights here." a voice said as they saw Fenric standing by them. "Hard to believe one of you is related to me."

"Who are you? Are you a Flux?" Spinner asked.

"A Flux? Is that what they're calling us now? Heh. Fenric Flux. 18th Flux Family...and a warrior of the Nordic Tribe." Fenric said.

"Ah, a pleasure." Techno said. "Techno Flux. I… don't remember what family I'm from. Dadan said… I was from the…"

"1st Flux Family, 25 years old, a descendant of Amadeus Flux that came from the future." Fenric said.

"How did you…?" Techno said.

"Your blood. It's all I need to tell who a person is." Fenric said.

"So… you're participating in this war too." Spinner said.

"Pretty much. I could care less about the fortune, I just like to win is all in order to bring honor to the tribe." Fenric said.

"Then why are you serving that catgirl? She's not your master." Spinner said.

"Serving? Ha. How funny. No. This is just a temporary position till I find the clue." Fenric said.

"And… what do you plan to do with us?" Techno asked.

"Hmm. I could easily kill you but there would be no fun in running this war without competition." Fenric said.

"I see. In that case, would you mind telling us where we are?" Techno asked.

"The Horde's main base. I dragged you two here after I defeated you. Your little friends are waiting outside." Fenric said.

"Hm. So they've already aligned themselves with this "Horde"." Spinner said.

"Nope. I've told Hordak that you all were my subordinates. If they knew you were something else, he would have easily dispatched you all." Fenric said. "Especially with how easy you two were defeated. Course you would have lost no matter what with just the two of you out there."

"How could you know that?" Spinner said.

"I smelled your blood too. Shuichi Iguchi aka Spinner. Hero Universe. Quirk: Gecko. Can do all a gecko can including stick to walls. You wield blades and follow Stain fanatically after his arrest. A member of the League of Villains. You and Techno had no match against me." Fenric said. "If you two as well as that ragtag band of misfits want to survive, you'd best know your place."

"Fenric, I'd be more than happy to work with you for as long as it is required." Techno said. "However, if we are to work together, I will need to know what you intend to do about the Hero Alliance. They are here as well."

"I knew that. How did you think I knew to come here? They are of little bother to me...except one. David Ishihara...the one who killed the Allfather Odin." Fenric said. "Of course, not like he's the only godslayer here."

"Really? You mean you've done in a deity?" Techno asked.

"Do you know of Fenrir? He is the monsterwolf that spells the end, one of five destined to bring the end. As a descendant of his line...I too am destined to bring the end." Fenric said.

"...Charming." Techno said plainly. "Anyway, know that we're...acquainted...would you mind showing us where the leader of this 'Horde' is?"

"I'm afraid he's busy right now. And I have no time to babysit the two of you." Fenric said leaving. "I can smell someone I wasn't expecting on this world...my sister." he said leaving them be.

"(What a strange person.)" Techno thought as he stood up. "Alright Spinner, let's find our teammates."

"Understood." Spinner said.

_Meanwhile in the woods…_

"Ugh...these woods. So easy to get lost in." said a young girl with silver hair and a long blue blade cutting through the plant life. "Can't focus on that now. I need to find Fenric before he...hmm. Ha!" she said pointing her blade at someone. "Identify yourself!" she demanded as only a butterfly flew out. "Just an insect. I have to focus. I need to find…" she said before spying Brightmoon. "A castle...out here in nowhere. Perhaps this is where he fled." she stated approaching it.

"Halt!" a couple of guards said.

"Look, you really shouldn't try fighting someone beyond your power. Just…" she started as they charged. "I was really hoping this could be peaceful. Guess the future isn't too kind." she said swiftly taking both of them down. "Now then… where is my brother? Imprisoned here perhaps? I know it's impossible for anyone to kill him."

"You there!" a voice said as the queen of Brightmoon approached in the entrance. "Stay where you are."

"Mom, she could be…" Glimmer said.

"The Queen of this castle and the princess. Powerful beings with the power of the moon." she said. "Hmm. While I could take down the princess, the queen would be another story. My best choice is…" she said before laying her sword down on the ground.

"I am Queen Angella, of Brightmoon." the queen introduced. "State your name and why you're here."

"Verda Flux of the 18th Flux Family. A warrior for the Nordic Tribe. I've come searching for my brother, Fenric Flux, also a warrior for the Nordic Tribe." she said.

"I'm afraid we don't know who this Fenric is." Angella said.

"He's a descendant of the monsterwolf who spells the end of all worlds." Verda said.

"Fenrir." Hope said as the heroes came up. "In Norse Mythology, he was one of five monsters who were destined to bring the end of all worlds."

"Oh boy…" David said with his hands on the bridge of his nose. "Why do I have a feeling I know what this is about…?"

"David Ishihara. I know you are here...slayer of the Allfather." Verda said.

"*sigh* Yep." David said.

"You are well versed in mythology. Tell me...you know of Verdandi?" Verda asked.

"Verdandi? The fortunemaker?" Sheer said.

"One of the Norns as well." Spade said.

"I am one of her descendants." Verda said.

"So what? You've come to kill me too?" David asked. "Sorry, but I prefer not to waste my energy on Fluxes. Well… Except for...him."

"You want revenge on Theodore Flux for his part in the digitalization of Tokyo." Verda said surprising them.

"How did you know about that?" Sachiko asked.

"We of the Nordic tribe have a peculiar ability. We can read the history of a person through their blood, sweat and tears." Verda said.

"That sounds pretty nifty...and a little disturbing." Sachiko said.

"Relax. I have no interest in killing you, Ishihara. While we of the Nordic do have some disdain towards you for killing Odin, in the end, we realize it was a necessary death. Well...most of us anyway." Verda said.

"Some refuse to accept it, is what you mean." Corona said.

"Yes. Especially those destined to end the worlds when the time comes. The descendants of Ragnarok." Verda said. "But enough about that. I've only come to find my brother, Fenric."

"Fenric? Hmm… Sorry. I'm afraid we haven't seen him. At least...not yet." David said.

"I see." Verda said before holding her sword straight out before shutting her eyes before opening them again. "You are right. He won't be here for some time it seems. I apologize for the inconvenience." she said bowing.

"Don't worry about it. Family is important, I understand that." David said.

"It's more than that. Our chief, he wants Fenric brought back home. As a destined destroyer, he is not allowed to leave the tribe of his own free will." Verda said.

"And I have a feeling I know why he's gone out." David said. "He's not gonna come back unless he has my head."

"Yes. See...before you killed him, Fenric was destined to put an end to Odin." Verda said.

"Oh boy… I know this scenario all too well. Then here's a question. Where was he when Odin attacked Zeus and the rest of the Olympus Gods?" David asked.

"During that time, there was a massive argument over which of the five destroyers would kill Odin. They fought one another for days, months. But by the time Fenric won...you had already killed Odin." Verda said. "We all understood what happened happened but Fenric, he could not."

"Besides, predetermined fates don't really suit our styles anyway." David said. "If there's someone putting our families and friends in danger, we fight. That's all there is to it, prophecy or otherwise."

"Hmm. Then I know what I need to do." Verda said. "I will live under this bridge until he comes. And...once again, please do not reflect my behavior and his as mirrors for our tribe."

"Understood." David said.

"So...who are these...Nordic guys anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"The Nordic Tribe. A tribe that inherits abilities from the gods and beings of Norse Mythology." Sheer said.

Leonora looks on in worry.

"Leonora, I understand how you feel about this after our battle against Odin, but please, try to relax." Kentaurosmon said.

"I know. It's just that I know that there's no escape from this. Especially after I stood against Odin. No doubt this Fenric would be on me as well." Leonora said.

"Don't worry. If he comes, we'll kick his ass." Akane said.

"As for Verda, she doesn't seem like a bad person." Jexi said.

"I agree. Even though it might attract enemies to us, it might be best if she stays here for the time being." David said.

"Speaking of staying…" Kendo said. "Anyone seen Adora?"

"I thought she would've already introduced herself to Queen Angella as She-Ra by now." Hope said.

"She can't. Remember?" David asked.

"Oh, right. Horde Soldier." Hope said.

"Besides, she ran out a long time ago after the incident with the flying horse in town." Jexi said. "Oh right, you didn't know that."

"We should probably go after her." Kentaurosmon said.

"She couldn't have gone far. She probably went back into the woods." Nekomaru said.

"Not good. We should definitely go." Kentaurosmon said.

"No need. She will return before the day ends." Verda said. "She is currently learning how to wield the sword better with the sorceress Razz."

"That old girl's still kicking huh? Heh." Sheer said. "Haven't seen her since Mara's time."

"Well, if she is certain." Leonora said.

"Hmm. In the meantime...we should probably think over our plans about this Inheritance War." Jexi said.

"Obviously part of it is locating the pieces of these map coordinates." Tails said.

"It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack, especially with that forest interfering with our tech." Axl said.

"Maybe if we help this rebellion, we can find the map coordinates. Do two things at once." Hope said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. It expands our search, and we can cover a lot of areas in Etheria." Damien said. "It also gives me some time to work on my father's cure."

"It looks like we're gonna be here a while, so… We might as well." David said.

"Alright then. Time to start a rebellion." Hope said.


	3. Flowers for She-Ra

A new day dawned in Brightmoon as Queen Angella had accepted Adora into the ranks of the rebellion, christening her She-Ra, Princess of Power.

"Adora is slowly coming into her own, but her journey has just begun." Lance said with his eyes closed.

"Tell me about it. I hear last night she could barely sleep in her new room." Hope said.

"Neither could we. These beds have way too many feathers." Natsu said.

"Achoo!" Cat Noir sneezed. "And FYI, I sneeze around bird feathers."

"We can't let that get us down though. If we help the rebellion, I'd say our chances of getting our ship back and finding the next clue are solid." Damien said.

"You keep believing that. We don't even know what the first step is." Achilles said.

"We could try restarting this princess alliance that is talked about in the books." Sci-Twi said.

"Princess Alliance?" Sunset asked.

"Apparently all the princesses used to be united against the Horde but it fell apart soon after and each took to guarding their own territories instead. Maybe if we restart it, we could get a better standing against the Horde." Sci-Twi said.

"That sounds like a good idea, but who should we recruit first?" Massimo asked.

"Hmmm…" Hope said. "If I was a smart general, I'd try and get a kingdom on our side that was pretty close to the front lines."

"Hope, you aren't a general." Leopardmon said.

"I know…" Hope said.

"Hmm. Actually…" Jexi said getting a map of Etheria and putting it up before handing Hope a dart. "Just shut your eyes and throw."

Hope closed his eyes and then tossed a dart. It landed on a spot on the map.

"Hmm. The lucky kingdom is Plumeria." Jexi said.

"A kingdom of plants as I've read." Robin said.

"A Kingdom of Plants? Interesting." Lance said.

"From what I've been hearing, they've been asking for supplies. This might be a good first start for us." Gray said.

"We should head over then. The sooner, the better." Hope said.

The group then headed out to Plumeria, accompanied by Glimmer, Bow, and Adora. Upon arriving to the kingdom through the Whispering Woods, they saw some of the plants were dying.

"Wow… mom didn't say anything about the plants dying." Glimmer said.

"Something seems to be causing it." Lance said as he touched one of the plants.

"I can feel their pain. This isn't something natural." Shiozaki said.

"I don't think anyone knows about this." Bow said. "Hey, what happened to Adora?"

Behind them suddenly was Adora, who had transformed into She-Ra and was lifting a whole cart over her head.

"Are you gonna be She-Ra the entire time we're here?" Glimmer asked.

"I promised Queen Angella I would. Plus, people seem to like me better as She-Ra." Adora said.

"Well, whatever suits your fancy, I guess." David said.

"Yeah, let's ignore that." Damien said smelling the plants. "I knew it. These plants are being poisoned."

"But by what? It doesn't make sense." Sakura said.

"Hopefully we can figure out soon…" Hope said.

"You're here!" a voice called.

"Eh?" Hope asked as everyone turned to the voice.

(Cue- Tifa's Theme- Dissidia 012)

The voice belonged to a young girl with blonde hair as she wore a dress and kimono sleeves along with a floral crown as she looked at the heroes with her hands clasped together.

"Um… Hello. I'm assuming you're the leader here?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes! I am Perfuma, Princess of Nature and Plumeria." The girl known as Perfuma said. "The universe has truly heard us. Sending you to us in our hour of need and…" she gapes as she saw Adora. "Everyone! It's her! Everyone, come quick! The universe has also sent the legendary She-Ra to help us!"

Everyone crowded around Adora as she put the wagon down.

"Whoa!" Stahn said.

"We must prepare the feast for She-ra and her loyal sidekicks." Perfuma said.

"Wow...they don't seem...too concerned with the situation, don't they?" Yumi said.

"Yeah. You'd think they'd care that...THE FOREST IS DYING!" Kazuichi said.

"Kazuichi, calm down. Getting worked up is not gonna help." Leon said.

"He's right. I'm going to try and stop the poison." Damien said walking off.

"I'll go too." Lance said following him.

"No. I'm going alone." Damien said.

"Lance, I understand your concern, but trust us. Damien is well-suited for this kind of task." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. With his Enhanced ability, he isn't affected by poisons. He can handle himself just fine." Hope said.

"If this is something Nature related, I should...Nevermind. Fine." Lance said.

Damien soon arrived to a large Horde camp close to the kingdom. He moved swiftly passed each coming and going soldier before entering a small building where he saw a strange machine pumping something into the trees.

"Just like I suspected. They're poisoning the land. This keeps up, it'll spread to all of the other forests too." Damien said. "Well, I am a Poison Dragon after all. Time to cure the land. Poison Dragon's Claws!" he shouted slashing through the machines pipes. "There we go."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a soldier said.

"Uh oh." Damien said as he started running as the soldiers fired at him. "Okay, this is gonna be tricky."

"Come out of there right now!" one of the soldiers called out.

"Well, not like this isn't my first fight. Sound Magic: Sound Screech!" Damien said letting out a loud screech causing the soldiers to fall and cover their ears as he took the chance and ran back to the kingdom.

"Damien, you okay?" Hope said.

"So...good news and bad news. Good news is I destroyed the poison machine." Damien said.

"Let me guess… Bad news, the Horde spotted you." David said.

"Yeah. I've stunned them but its not gonna take long for them to come here." Damien said.

"Then we fight." Lance said.

"Um, bad idea. We'd be putting the Plumerians in danger, and I'm not sure they can protect themselves." Kazuichi said.

"We'll protect them too, Kazuichi." Hope said.

"Of course that's what we're gonna do. I mean, that's the whole reason we're even here, right?" David asked.

"Indeed it is." Lance said.

"Damien, how many soldiers would you say there were when you destroyed that machine?" Mark asked.

"Well, I destroyed the machine at the pipes and I did use sound magic on the whole camp, so…" Damien said as explosions were heard as the Horde charged out. "...pretty much the entire camp."

"Hm." Mark mused. "By the looks of it, I'd say...100, 150 troops."

"The number doesn't even matter, stupid." David said. "We'll just take them down like we always do."

"David has a point. So let's do it!" Akane said as everyone engaged the Horde troops.

"Look at that!" one of the natives said seeing the battle.

"Okay, what happened while we were celebrating?" Bow asked.

"They must've attacked the Horde camp. Or one of them did anyway." Glimmer said.

"It was that boy, Damien, his name was." Perfuma said. "It wasn't his problem to solve yet they're trying so hard to help."

"They do have a knack for helping in situations don't they?" Glimmer asked.

"I've always said the universe would repay the Horde one day…" Perfuma said as she smiled and rode on a wave of vines to the battle. "Well I guess that day is today!"

"For the She-Ra and the heroes!" a plumerian called as they charged in with Adora and the others.

"Look at that, Damien inspired Perfuma and her people to fight back!" Nekomaru said as the people were beating back the troops with their everyday items.

"I've never felt so alive!" Perfuma called wiping away a ton of soldiers with her Plant Magic.

"Lance, drive em outta this forest." Damien said.

"With pleasure." Lance said as he glowed a green aura. "Earthbond!" he called unleashing a flurry of vines as they grabbed the soldiers and sent them flying.

Perfuma then used her magic to cure the forest around her, since Damien destroyed the poison machine, restoring her connection to the Heart-Blossom.

"Thank you so much, Damien." Perfuma said hugging Damien. "You inspired us to defend ourselves. How can we ever repay you and your allies?"

"Uh...join the rebellion?" Damien asked.

"Hmm...can I hit more enemies with flowers?" Perfuma asked.

"Hmm...okay." Damien said.

"Yes! Hear that everyone? We're righteous rebels now!" Perfuma called out.

"She seems pretty enthusiastic about this." Sectonia said.

"I guess that's part of her personality." Hope said.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Perfuma said. "Do any of you happen to own a large First Ones flying machine?"

"Think that's the Galaxy King?" Ace asked.

They soon approached said ship.

"This is not the Galaxy King." Jexi said seeing an old ship.

"Hmm. The Star Sailor?" Damien said.

"Must have been a cruiser that went down around here." Jet said.

"Looks like it can still be fixed up." Hope said.

"Don't push your luck. This thing's way past its prime. It'll probably reach an altitude of 50 feet before crashing down." Jet said.

"But...no way." Damien said looking to something carved on the side. "Cretaceous Flux...made it to the edge?"

"Edge? Edge of what?" Eddy asked.

"That's kind of what we're supposed to find out. Hopefully, this leads to that thing we were supposed to get." David said.

"This...is his writing. This ship was his." Damien said. "He's been here before."

"Do you suppose this is where the clue is?" Mark asked.

"No. Even he's not this obvious. But it does show we're on the right track." Damien said.

"So, let's just go through the motions and see where it leads." David said.

"Agreed." Damien said. "I'm closer to you… father."


	4. The Sea Gate

"We're...sailing in that?" Hiyoko asked looking at a beaten down ship.

"Sorry, it's all we can rent since the Sunny is also on the Galaxy King." Miles said.

"There is no way this ship can support all of us." Dynasmon said.

"Come on. Give the SS Damned a chance." Luffy said.

"You already named it?" David asked.

"No. It was named before we rented it." Natsu said pointing to the name painted on the side with blood.

"We're never getting to Salenias in this junk heap…." Nami said.

"We have to. Besides the ship Adora and her friends are riding in isn't big enough for all of us. So its either this or we ride in a raft." Miles said.

"Uh...I think I have an idea that won't add to that things kill count." Gray said as he and Juvia joined together before creating a large ice boat.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"Ahem...the words you're all looking for are...all aboard." Gray said.

"Most of us can fly or swim, so I think we'll pass." Leviathan said as she and Arnice jumped into the water.

"Well normally I complain but since the kingdom's near the sea, not going to." Gray said.

"And getting Princess Mermista on our side is crucial. Salineas has blocked the passageway to the Fright Zone via their sea gate for awhile. This goes well, the rebellion will have complete ocean control." Hope said.

"Yeah. And...wait. I know Leviathan can breath under water but can Arnice?" Jexi asked.

"She can indeed, back in Devaloka on one of the islands surrounding she explored a whole abandoned underwater city, so it should be no problem for her." Stoj said.

"Well alright then. Full speed ahead!" Nami called out as they boarded the ship.

As they set sail for Salineas, they met up with the Best Friends Squad, and the man who was guiding them to Salineas on his ship. He was a man in blue and white with a mustache and dressed like he was a pirate.

"Ah! Greetings, you all must be these three fellows friends." the man said.

"We are indeed. And you are….?" Hope asked.

"I am the one and only Sea Hawk." he introduced. "You've made the right choice, my friends. No one knows the treacherous route to Salineas better than I do."

"Nice ship." Franky said.

"I see you have taste. Yes, the Dragon's Daughter III is quite beautiful indeed." Sea Hawk said.

"Uh… what happened to the last two?" Rainbow asked.

"I set them on fire." Sea Hawk chuckled.

"You don't seem too distraught about that…" Mark said, sweatdropping.

"This guy is...weird to say the least." Sato said.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" David asked.

"He just needs to get us to Salineas." Glimmer said.

"Yeah, you have fun with him. We're going on ahead...away from the arsonist." Sunset said.

_Meanwhile in the Fright Zone…_

"I have found Adora." Shadow Weaver said. "She is headed to Salineas with these heroes you've mentioned, Techno."

"Adora? Huh. That's funny. I thought Hordak ordered you to stop going after her." Fenric said.

"She must be brought back. And you all will do so." Shadow Weaver said.

"Obsession is a dangerous weapon. It will come back to bite you." Fenric said.

"Uh huh...like you know nothing about that." Techno muttered. "Nevertheless, he is correct. Going after her with the Hero Alliance close by is a suicide mission."

"Not with me in charge. C'mon, let's go get her back." Catra said.

"You're not going after them alone." Shadow Weaver said. "Neo and Fenric will join you… along with Force Captain Scorpia."

At the mention of the name, a large woman with scorpion-like features walked in and spied Catra and Fenric.

"Kitty, Puppy!" Scorpia said in happiness. "Just so you both know, I'm a hugger." she said hugging the two as Catra escaped her grip.

"Is this some kinda joke?!" Catra said. "And you're really okay with this, Fenric?"

"Eh...don't care as long as I win in the end." Fenric said.

"Whatever… you're at least giving us some transportation, right?" Catra asked.

"Something like that." Shadow Weaver said.

_Back at sea…._

"I don't really get that Sea Hawk guy." Hope said.

"Same here. What kinda guy enjoys setting fire to his own ships?" ZS asked.

"Someone like Natsu, probably." David said.

"That kind of thing may have worked in Chi Bi, but not when you're trying to make it look cool. You're basically wasting a ship doing that." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah. This guy's got no clue how to run his ships." Nami said.

"**Yet he calls himself a captain.**" Griffon said.

"Still...if Glimmer and Bow are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt…" Scarlet said. "I mean, besides ship-burning, he seems like an okay guy."

"Yeah...maybe." Jexi said before the ship slowed to a halt. "We're here."

"So this is Salineas." Leviathan said as she and Arnice popped out of the water.

"That's so strange, where is everybody?" Hope asked looking around. "This kingdom's like a ghost town."

"Something is wrong." Jimbei noticed.

"Halt! Halt I say!" a single solitary salinean guard called running up to them, out of breath. "What business do you have in Salineas?"

"Um… we came to see Princess Mermista." Hope said. "We were kinda hoping we could see her about something."

_Later, inside the throne room…_

"Okay, who exactly are you guys again?" a woman asked from the throne

(Cue-Is it Boring: Persona 5)

Princess Mermista had blue hair in a ponytail resembling an ocean wave as she wore a teal tracksuit with dark scales along with a gold collar, gold and teal pauldrons, golden bracelets, golden ear cuffs, and gold and teal high-top sneakers.

"Behold! The beauty that is Princess Mermista!" Sea Hawk said.

"Great. He's back." she sighed.

"Well she's a little on the laid back side…" Eijiro noticed.

"That or she's a bit...lazy." Mari whispered.

"With an outfit like that, no way." David whispered.

"I heard that." Mermista said.

"Your highness, where are your people?" Jimbei asked.

"Oh, they've all fled cause the sea gate is falling apart or whatever." Mermista said.

"Falling apart?" Jimbei asked.

"Yeah, I know." Mermista said. "It kinda figures I inherit a kingdom that's falling apart. It's not a problem but the Horde won't stop attacking us."

"That's why we're here. To have you join our alliance." Hope said.

"Yeah cause that went so well last time." Mermista said sarcastically.

"Well then. Oh…" Sea Hawk started.

"No shanties! Why did you guys bring him here? He is so ANNOYING." Mermista said.

"I thought you said you knew her." Sanji said.

"We have a er… ahem...complicated past." Sea Hawk said.

"If by that you mean you got us kicked out of the Dolphin Social because you challenged the doorman to a duel." Mermista said.

"I don't really recall that." Sea Hawk said.

"Or the time you set our gondola on fire in the tunnel of love." Mermista said.

"My, my, a lover's quarrel?" Colonel Jade said pushing his glasses up with a smirk.

"It's obvious these two are just complete opposites." Hope said.

"Look, it's not my business to get involved in hero stuff." Mermista said. "Besides, if the Horde attacks us one more time, we're pretty much dead."

"Maybe we just need to fix the gate." Kazuichi said.

"And how do we do that?" Amethyst asked.

"Hmm. What if we reconnect it back with the Runestone here? That's how all these other places work, don't they?" Zoro asked.

"That could work. Where is the Runestone, Mermista?" Leviathan asked.

"Practically right above the throne, but to fix the gate, you're probably gonna have to go directly to it." Mermista said.

"Adora, do you think you could use your sword to fix the gate from there?" Hope asked.

"I can try." Adora said.

"Alright, here's the deal. If your friend can fix the gate, I guess I'll join the alliance or whatever. But he's gotta go." Mermista said mentioning Sea Hawk.

"What?! But where am I supposed to go?" Sea Hawk asked.

"Why not watch the ships?" Hope asked.

"That's not a good idea. Remember his habit of lighting them on fire?" David asked.

"Actually, considering how the Horde acts… That might actually be the best place for him right now. I have a bit of a plan in mind." Leopardmon said.

"Oh, then why not join me? Leopardmon, was it? Tell me exactly what you have in mind." Sea Hawk said.

(End song)

"Let me ask you something. You're pretty skilled in naval combat, are you?" Leopardmon asked.

"Am I?" Sea Hawk smirked.

"Have you ever heard of Chi Bi?" Leopardmon asked.

"Not that I should." Sea Hawk said as he and Leopardmon went to the ships. "Was it a great battle?"

"Oh yes. Very much so. In fact, there was one strategy that I feel would work very well here." Leopardmon said. "The soldiers would light the sails of their ships as they run into the opposing fleet. However, this is one problem. For the strategy to work perfectly, there will need to be tailwind. We have some wind users that can provide some heavy tailwind, but it will have to be directed towards the opposing fleet, or we'll end up burning our own ships."

"Hey, Leopardmon. Not sure if you're busy or not but...enemies in range." Sanji said on the comm.

"Just what I was hoping. Tell the others to get some headwind towards them. I've got a plan in mind." Leopardmon said.

"Right-o. We're gonna conjure a storm here." David said before disconnecting.

"Wait...there are multiple ships! How is that possible?" Nami said.

"I think I found the reason. Look who's on deck." Rainbow said handing the telescope to them as they looked at the main ship.

"Neo? What's she doing here?" Akane said.

"Neo's here?!" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention she was part of the hunt in Paris? Whoops, must've forgot." Akane chuckled.

"And she's also trying to kill you." Rainbow said.

"That explains the extra ships. She's creating illusions to try and throw us off." Sheer said.

"We're gonna have to buy some time for Leopardmon." Hope said. "Leviathan, see what you can do about those illusions."

"Right." Leviathan said as she jumped into the air and activated her Armed Phenomenon Form and dived into the water.

"Okay…. That's interesting." Mermista said a little wide eyed before jumping into the water herself, her legs turning into a mermaid tail.

"Leopardmon, what do you need for the breeze?" Hope asked.

"He told us what he needs, just a tailwind." Jexi said.

"Then let me handle this." Wendy said going behind the boat. "Sky Dragon's...Roar!" she shouted as the ship quickly took off.

"Haha! Adventure!" Sea Hawk said.

"Hmm? Some idiot's sailing right for us." Fenric said.

"Why would somebody do that?" Scorpia asked.

"He must be nuts. He can't take out a ship this size in that puny thing." Fenric said.

"Now… Light the sails." Leopardmon said.

"Yes!" Sea Hawk said doing exactly that.

"Okay, now I get it." Fenric said as he grabbed Catra, Scorpia and Neo as they jumped off just as the ship hit theirs, sending both down into the water.

"So much for that…" Scorpia said.

"Gah! Water, I hate water! Get me outta here!" Catra shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Fenric said.

"You're not getting away!" Leviathan called as she swam around them at a rapid speed, causing a water cyclone to form up around them.

"Is this the best you got? Fine." Fenric said before swinging an arm as the cyclone broke apart.

"Well, look what we have here." Leopardmon said on a ledge as he was drying his mane. "Not the effect I was hoping for, but I guess I can't complain."

"Hmm? Ah. It all makes sense now. Nice of us to finally meet...David Ishihara!" Fenric said pointing at Leopardmon.

"David? Me? I'm afraid you have me mistaken." Leopardmon said.

"I'm right here!" David said.

"Huh? ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Fenric said in shock. "Then again I did just leave without learning what he looked like or what his race was."

"Hot-blooded type. Got it." David said.

Fenric leapt out of the water and sniffed at him. "The smell doesn't lie. You really are him. I could fight you here but...my instincts tell me if we fought I'd end up six feet under water." Fenric said.

"Those instincts of yours are pretty sharp, then. You're not the first person to be on a manhunt for me...probably won't be the last." David said.

"Yeah. That's true. Hmm. Okay. I know what to do now. Hey, Force Captains! I quit." Fenric said.

"Are you serious?" Catra asked. "You're going to leave us, just like that?"

"What can I say? It's my animal instinct. You always gotta go with the strongest of the pack." Fenric said.

"This is...unexpected." David said.

"Have fun swimming back!" Fenric said.

"You will regret this!" Catra said as they retreated.

"This wasn't the result I was expecting, but it looks like the plan was an outstanding success." Leopardmon said.

"Yep. Not only did we secure relations with Mermista, but we've got some new allies too." David said. "Ah, that's right! Fenric, right? Your sister's been looking for you."

"Verda. Of course she is. Well I'm not planning to go back yet. I still gotta win the war." Fenric said.

"Seeing as though Flux Family members are flocking to us, maybe it won't be so bad." David said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him along, though? We don't even know what he's even in this whole thing for." Sachiko said.

"Hmm? Oh. I don't care about the inheritance. I just wanna win." Fenric said.

"Works for us." David said.

"David, I sometimes think you can be a little too trusting sometimes." Sachiko said.

"Relax, Sachiko. He seems to be the loyal type." Crusadermon said.

"Loyal? He clearly just said that he'll take the strongest side." Sachiko said.

"So did I as my dogma, and yet I'm still here." Leopardmon said.

"Exactly, so relax, Sachiko. Everything is going to be fine." David said.

"Ishihara, that's number five on the list of 'Things people say before disaster strikes', you know that, right?" Emo said.

"Ah...so you feel nervous about new things huh?" Fenric said shocking Emo with surprise.

"How did you…?" Emo asked.

"I am a warrior of the Nordic. I can tell a person's feelings and history." Fenric said.

"Same thing for his sister. So don't think we'll be able to keep any secrets from them." David said.

"Probably not." Fenric said. "Nothing hides from me. I'm the monsterwolf who will bring about the end."

"Yeah...we're gonna have to work on that." Miles said.


	5. System Failure

"So, tell me again why we're headed to a near-empty kingdom like Dryl?" Hiyoko asked.

"I told you Hiyoko, it's because we're trying to get Princess Entrapta on our side." Hope said.

"I've heard about her, she's like this brilliant inventor and genius." Simon said.

"That she is, she builds robots and rehabs old tech, a pretty big deal in the Etherian makers community, which I am apart of." Bow said.

"Kinda reminds me of our Dimensional Researcher a bit." Papelne said.

"I dunno what Entrapta's like, but I bet she and Mari are definitely similar. Or maybe not." Hope said.

"Point is, if we get her on the Rebellion's side, we'll have all sorts of new weapons to fight against the Horde." Glimmer said.

"Like my trick arrows. I've been making some new ones. Like this stun arrow, an emergency flare…. This one's just a normal one, but I just invented this one today…" Bow said drawing a new arrow. "Sonic Arrow!"

"Sonic Arrow, huh?" ZS said. "I think I know what it does. Sound waves, right?"

"When will we ever need one though?" Glimmer asked. "When we need to get up really early?"

"Or if we get separated in a crowd?" Adora asked as the two laughed.

"You guys like my arrows, right?" Bow asked.

"We do Bow. Trust me, we know some archers who have trick arrows just like yours." Hope said as they came to a rockslide.

"Looks like a rockslide. Were gonna have to be extremely…" Bow said before everyone crashed through it with their powers, including Adora. "What did you do that for?! That was dangerous!"

"Well it wasn't." Adora said.

"You know, not all of us get by just on powers and magic alone." Bow asked. "I mean Look at at Asta, he's got no magic and yet he's got a sword that cuts right through it."

"What? Nah, Asta's got powers, dontcha buddy?" Glimmer said. "I mean, you do use magic to summon those swords, right?"

"Huh? That? Nah. Actually, I don't have any magic." Asta said.

"You don't? Seriously?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh he's serious." Hope said. "Where he's from, everything is all about magic, and he's the only one without any magic power."

"But he doesn't let that stop him from becoming the Magic Emperor." Ace said.

"I'm sorry, Magic Emperor? Is that really a thing?" Adora asked.

"It is on his world." Mark replied. "And Asta here is, in our eyes, the prime candidate for the role."

"Well uh… guess every kingdom has one, right?" Glimmer asked before they saw Dryl up ahead.

"Wow...cold, dark and sterile. Perfect for some egg head." Sonic said.

"Yeah, it could totally fit Twilight over here." Rainbow-2 said.

"Hey!" Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"Somethings not right though, that towers going off." Hope said.

"It's the distress beacon, they're under attack!" Glimmer said as she and Adora ruhed inside.

"No, wait! The whole place could probably be rigged with…!" Kazuichi said as Adora tripped a spike pit. "Booby Traps."

"Dryl's probably built like a dungeon maze filled with traps. We should be careful." Hope said.

"Right." Mari said.

"Should we split up and try to find the cause of this?" Sonia asked.

"Not a bad idea." Eddy said. "There can't be anything that can get us in the air!" he added, taking off.

"Um, Eddy, I'm not so sure if you should-" Mark started before a trap was tripped, causing a robot to fire at them.

"Whoa!" Eddy yelped, quickly rushing towards the robot and firing a Ki Blast point-blank, destroying it. "Whatever that was, I...probably didn't do it."

"We search from ground level." Hope said. "And we do it in groups. I don't like the idea of one person getting separated in here."

"Agreed." Ichiro said. "We'll split into different directions."

'Probably not the best idea. This place is trapped and built like a maze." Fenric said.

"Right." Hope said.

They headed into the castle as they were taken for a bit of a loop by the maze itself.

"Man, how big is this place?" Rainbow asked.

"Bigger than the other kingdoms, or maybe Entrapta built it that way." Hope said.

"Either way, it's quite impressive." Camilla said.

"That's not the word I would use…" Emo said. "I'd probably go with confusing."

"Maybe this will help keep us from getting lost." Shanoa said putting a glyph on the wall.

"Uh….sure." Emo said as they continued onward.

"Something's definitely wrong… it's quiet." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's go and…" Natsu said before something covered his mouth.

"What the? Uh...guys?" Dan said as they saw a figure in the dark behind Natsu.

"Who are you?" Ruenheid said.

"Strange. Subjects appear to be a combination of different races and different lands, no...possibly different worlds." said the figure as it emerged as a young woman with long purple hair. "Oh, who cares? I'm saved!"

"You must be Entrapta." Miu said.

"I am that!" Entrapta nodded. She had her purple hair styled in pigtails and wore a work attire consisting of heavy gloves, steel-toed boots, arm covers, a welding mask with red lenses, and a pair of overalls worn like pants with the straps loose, and had a white shirt under it stained with a splotch of grease. "Welcome to Dryl, mysterious wandering travellers. Things are usually fun around here, but right now things have gone a teensy bit deadly."

"We can see that, what exactly happened here?" X said.

"I was experimenting with a piece of First Ones tech that was unlike anything I've ever seen, it was a game changer, it held more intact First Ones code than I've ever seen before." Entrapta explained while also analyzing all the robotic members of the groups. "But it seems to have reacted with the First Ones technology in my robots. It infected them with some sort of virus that made them go completely haywire." she said. "You're all lucky I found you. I designed the castle as a labyrinth and only I know how to navigate it."

"Not as well as you think. I think we may have passed this puppy picture at least five times already." Hope noted.

"As to what you were saying earlier, the virus made your robots go wonky, which explains why this place is in shambles. Right?" Mari said.

"Exactly! You know, I'm guessing we might've had similar problems." Entrapta said. "Oh and they're sound activated. Here I'll show you." she said clapping loudly.

"Nonono, wait…!" Glimmer tried to quiet her before they saw a large cleaning bot round the corner and spot them.

"Aaaaahhh!" Stoj screamed.

"Run!" Hope said as they ran away from the cleaning bot before it got stuck in between the girders. It then roared, giving She-Ra a Bad reaction.

"It's attempting to speak!" Entrapta said running to it.

"I don't think its saying anything good…!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Make it stop!" Adora cried.

"I got it!" Mari said pulling out her EMF Visualizer as she aimed it at the Cleaning Bot.

"Bot 329 is attempting to communicate…" Entrapta observed before it broke free, her hair getting stuck in its fans. "Oh no, Bad bot!"

"Princess!" Adora said going to help.

"Mari, hack it already!" Hope said.

"It's too big, I need a little more time!" Mari said.

Adora stabbed the cleaning bot right in the crystal that was powering it.

"Oh, don't worry guys. Adora's got it." ZS said.

"Uh, guys? Is Adora's sword supposed to have Red Veins on it?" Hagkakure asked as Adora's sword was getting infected through the cleaning bot, as she was hacking away at it.

"Eep!" Moltar yelped. "Adora, drop the sword!"

Adora didn't hear Moltar as she had a look of ferocity in her eyes.

"He said drop it!" Amethyst said pulling the sword out of Adora's hands with her whip. Her eyes went from blue to red as she screamed and turned back to normal, losing consciousness.

"Oh crud, they got Adora." ZS stated. "Right, avoid crystals from now on."

"How the heck did she get infected too?" Hope asked.

"It connected from the sword onto her since she was holding it, causing her to lose control." Tsuki said.

"That's right. Her sword is made from ancient technology. And therefore susceptible to hacks and malfunctions." Fulgore said.

"Adora...wake up…" Glimmer said shaking her.

"Huh. Oh hey...all of my friends." she said laughing a bit.

"The virus must have messed with her brain." Chopper said. "She's delirious."

"It should wear off in a few hours." Camilla said using a scanner on Adora. "Until then, we need to find a way to clear the infection from the sword, the question is how."

"The disk, it created the virus right?" Akane said. "Maybe if we break it, all this goes back to normal."

"But I've never had so much data. The experiment isn't finished." Entrapta said.

"Are you kidding? This experiment is obviously a failure!" Lucy said pointing to the destroyed bot.

"But maybe...yeah you're right, it's a failure." Entrapta said.

"Glad you see it our way. Now, where's the disk?" Hope asked.

"In my main lab. But without the right guidance to it, we'll be stuck in my own castle." Entrapta said.

"Maybe I can pull up a map or something." Sachiko said as she put up a screen as she tries to access a sort of map.

"Anything?" Luke asked.

"Just a minute. Taking in the size of the labyrinth, all of the possible passageways, and...boom! Got a route!" Sachiko said.

"You are amazing!" Entrapta said.

"Ah, it's nothing. I got these skills from an incident I've been through. They've actually come in quite handy." Sachiko said.

"I would love to see the worlds you all are from." Entrapta said. "Still, so much analyzation right in front of me."

"Well I guess we were right. You are like Mari." Hope said.

"Well, were both scientists, aren't we?" Entrapta asked.

"Mari prefers Dimensional Researcher." Tails said.

"That's right." Mari said. "Though I do invent and research other stuff from time to time."

"We're here." Mega Man said as they arrived at the door as Entrapta tried to get them in before getting shocked.

"Wow. The virus got the door too. Incredible. I mean, we're doomed." Entrapta said.

"Not quite." Fulgore said getting his reactor at full power as he tried to pull the door open.

"Wait, Fulgore. I wouldn't do that." Tails said.

"Why?" he asked before seeing multiple robots on the other side. "Oh. That's why."

"Sachiko, is there another way in?" David asked.

"Oh there isn't." Entrapta said. "That's the only way in and out. Well unless someone goes through the air vent."

"Air vents, eh?" Hope asked.

"We'd have to send in someone very...shrimpy." Vector said as they looked to Mari.

"M-Me?" Mari asked.

"Mari, you've got this. You've supported us with your tech a lot of times. Hell, you've even beat a Maverick all on your own." Fuyuhiko said.

"A-Alright. I got this. I got this." Mari said as she opened the vent window and went in. "They did have a point. Everytime we ever encountered any new enemies and such, I was there to give them info on their abilities and tips to help them out. I may seem shrimpy, but I have a lot of fight in me too. And it's true, I did kick Dr. Psyche's mushroom head to kingdom come."

Mari then exited the vents as she landed in the lab. The robots were taking a defensive position around the main computer.

"If I can just hack that disk with the EMF visualizer, the robots should shut down." Mari said pulling said device out.

The robots then noticed Mari getting close and moved into attack.

"Bring it on, you buckets of bolts!" Mari said summoning her card. "Let's go, Athena!" she called as Athena appeared. "You too, Mercury!" she said as Mercury popped out of her hair.

(Cue: Master of Shadow- Persona 3)

"Let's go, Power Charge!" Mari said as Athena spun her shield and a red sparking aura rose up around her. "Akasha Arts!" she called as three waves of red and black aura hit a large group of robots.

A bunch of robots charged from behind. "Mercury, use Flash Cannon!"

Mercury nodded as his head glowed and he launched a beam of energy at the robots, taking out a large number of them before Mari got close to the machine.

"Okay. So I just gotta destroy the disk." Mari said. "Nighty night, bots." she said as she hacked the disk with the EMF Visualizer as the robots started shutting down, one after another.

"Ah...the nightmare finally ends." Emo said.

It was later that the group was soon leaving the castle.

"Whoo. Big day. Not only did we fight evil robots but we got Entrapta on our side." Rainbow said.

"And I guess some people learned you don't need powers all the time." Bow said.

"Yeah, I guess you had a point Bow. Not all of us need powers to get by." Glimmer said.


	6. In the Shadows of Mystacor

"Mystacor?" Mark said while talking with Adora, Glimmer, and Bow. "Can't say I've heard of it."

"Because you've never been to our world before now." Bow said. "Trust me, you guys are gonna love it."

"Bow, this is for Adora, she's been on edge lately, and she needs a vacation." Glimmer said.

"Somehow I get the feeling this goes far beyond being on edge." Sheer said quietly.

"Mystacor has everything Adora needs to get better. And it's protected by an invisible barrier, so there's really no need for us to worry about anything evil." Bow said.

"You guys can come along if you want. There's tranquil gardens, warm beaches, and even healing hot springs." Glimmer said.

"I'm in!" Emo said.

"Not Issei. I already know what he's gonna do." Crusadermon said.

"You guys have no respect for the ultimate man's passion." Issei said.

"...Exactly what she was talking about." Sachiko deadpanned.

"*sigh* All in favor of heading to Mystacor?" Mark asked, with a majority of the groups raising their hands in response. "Looks like we have a majority."

As the group went to Mystacor, Hope noticed Sheer was silent.

"Sheer, is something wrong? You've been pretty quiet." Hope said.

"Hope, you know I've been around for a long time. I can tell when dark presences are abound." Sheer said. "A deep one is haunting Adora."

"It could be this Shadow Weaver. Whoever he or she is." Hope said.

"You cannot go and assume things. Do you want to end up like...nevermind." Sheer said.

"End up like who?" Hope asked.

"Forget it. Just remembering things from the past." Sheer said.

As Sheer walked ahead, Hope wondered about Sheer's past.

_Meanwhile, in the Fright Zone…_

"Ugh...that annoying Shadow Weaver…" DaDan groaned. "She keeps focusing on that Adora girl, this army will never get anywhere."

"Hmm. I agree. Obsession will only drag down morale. She needs to be dealt with." Boba Fett said.

"I see your point." Techno said. "However, we can't risk our alliance with the Horde. We'll need to show Hordak that Shadow Weaver is compromised emotionally."

"Hmm. Hey, Sombra. You're pretty good at that emotional magic stuff. Think you could, you know, cause a sort of 'accident'?" Dabi asked.

"Gladly. What sort of accident did you have in mind?" Sombra asked.

"One that she can't fix and get herself exposed." Dabi said. "She's sending those shadow monsters. If anyone could hijack control of them, it's you."

"That certainly sounds entertaining. It will be done." Sombra said, transforming into black smoke and flying away.

"You sure this'll work?" Catra asked.

"Sombra may not have all of the power he once had back yet, but he certainly has enough for a little psychological warfare." Techno said.

"Yeah. Once he's done, Shadow Weaver is done for. And once she's removed from power, we can focus on adding you in, Catra." DaDan said.

"Me?" Catra asked.

"Don't play coy. We've seen how you've acted around Adora. Admit it, you'd be happier if she were gone for good." Raynare said.

"Looks like you got me." Catra smirked.

"You certainly have potential, but it seems Shadow Weaver preferred Adora over you. I assure you, Catra, within the week, Shadow Weaver will no longer have any power over you...and you will get the recognition you deserve." Techno said as he smiled.

"I'm in." Catra nodded.

_Back with the Alliance…._

"A city of Magic, it will certainly be an interesting experience." Zan said.

"Yeah, and we get a chance to rest. Haven't done that in awhile." Flamberge said.

"Agreed. We should take these moments in every once in a while. Especially after everything that's happened in Paris." Francisca said.

"Yeah. Think they'll do something like that again?" Hope asked.

"It's very unlikely. Given almost every criminal there was arrested in the aftermath. They'll likely spend their time rebuilding their forces since facing us all head on is like a single man charging a herd of rhinos." Miles said.

"Oh, nice metaphor." Scarlet said.

"Well, since we'll be in Mystacor for a while, it will give me a chance to work on something." Zan said.

"What did you have in mind, Zan?" Francisca asked.

"To try and locate Hyness." Zan said.

"Locating Hyness? Is that even possible?" Francisca asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, he hasn't been seen since the battle with Void Termina." Zan said. "Wherever he is, he's not on this plane of existence. He may be in a parallel dimension entirely."

Francisca looks down in worry. "While it's true that he hasn't really treated us well… He's still like a father. Probably the closest thing to one we ever had."

"Yeah, I mean he did save us. You know, when we died." Flamberge said.

"Yes, and the least we can do to repay Hyness, is to find and save him." Zan said. "It may take most of my magic power to try and pinpoint his location. But I promise you both with all my power that we will find him." she said to Francisca and Flamberge.

"Alright sis." Flamberge said.

"We'll be counting on you, Zan." Francisca said.

Meanwhile, Hope was looking for Sheer when he found him staring at a statue that was ravaged.

"Who's this?" Hope asked.

"Light Spinner." Sheer said. "She was a gifted light mage and the teacher of Glimmer's father and mine."

"Oh." Hope said. "I'm guessing she's a bad mark on Mystacor's history."

"She is. You actually know her under a different name...Shadow Weaver." Sheer said.

"Shadow Weaver…" Hope said.

"She gave in to learning the dark arts and it corrupted her. Course she wasn't the first one I witness fall to darkness. I've seen many of the Universe Heroes fall and rise in my time." Sheer said.

"When you live for as long as you have, I'd imagine that's true." Hope said. "Sheer…. You don't dwell on the past as much as the future, do you?"

"I don't. I've made peace with my immortality and my deformality." Sheer said.

"So, when we eventually pass on, when were all gone...will you still watch over the heroes that come after us?" Hope asked.

"I do that already." Sheer said smiling. "You know...there was another who fell to darkness to save an entire race within the Sky Universe."

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Yes. You actually know him already." Sheer said. "Hope...it was Lucifer."

"Lucifer? The demon lord of Pride?" Hope asked.

"The very same. Though back then, he was Lucifer, the archangel and one of the strongest angels." Sheer said. "Long ago, he was an angel soldier and fought against the darkness of the Demon Universe when they tried to conquer every universe alongside the four archangels: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel. He and Uriel were the best together though. However... even darkness can hide in the brightest light. His name was Justice. A high ranking angel who worshipped and adored the gods. However, he noticed an unknown race within the Sky Universe one day. He viewed them as a plague that threatened the peace. He manipulated two beings into attacking them in an attempt to purify the land. However, Lucifer had caught on to his act. The two battled and fought for the race's safety. Lucifer was going to give up until Uriel went to his side. She fought fiercely until Justice got her on the ground. But Lucifer let his pride and his feelings consume his heart to gain the power he needed. He fought Justice once more and finished him, but at the cost of his angelhood. Upon becoming a demon, he decided to go to the darkness and fight from there. He erased the memories of the race there and made it so Uriel had saved them before departing into the Demon Universe." Sheer said.

"Wow… I didn't know Lucifer was a hero that much. He really is more than he says." Hope said.

"Though that race knows not what he did, there are others who know. He was cemented as a Universe Hero, a hero that is celebrated for saving multiple universes." Sheer said.

"A Universe Hero." Hope said.

"I've seen many like Lucifer in my time. But...those are stories saved for other times." Sheer said.

"You know Sheer, I think you might be a great hero yourself. And an even greater friend." Hope smiled.

"I appreciate that." Sheer said smiling.

"So this race he saved...what was it?" Hope asked.

"Oh? I didn't say? It was the Nephilim." Sheer said.

"What?!" Hope said in shock.

"Hehehe. Yes. I kinda thought you'd be shocked like that." Sheer said laughing a bit. "Though I prefer you keep that to yourself. I don't think Lucifer would like extra attention if others knew of his achievement."

"I-I see. Though… I'm not exactly the best at keeping secrets." Hope said.

"You better or I'll place a curse that steals your voice if you spill the beans." Sheer said walking off.

"Ahehe. You're...you're joking. You're messing with me right now. Right? Sheer?" Hope said laughing nervously. "I'd better not tell anyone about this…" he said walking off.

"Hehehe. Oh, he really does fall for the easiest...tricks." Sheer said stopping for a moment. "Something feels off."

On the other side, Kokoro and some of the girls were in the hot springs.

"*sigh* I could just lay in here all day and wash away the worries." Aya said as she only had her swimsuit on.

"I agree. It's nice to have a chance to unwind every once in a while." Kokoro said.

"*snore*" Kagura said as she was seen sleeping.

"Is she...falling asleep?" Sachiko asked.

"She did that before when we took a quick break on the beaches of LA in our world." Saaya said.

"I guess it must be the hot air that gets to her sometimes." Sachiko said.

"Speaking of which, for a dragoness, you've got such a nice body, Kokoro. I'm kind of jealous." Crusadermon said.

"Jealous? I mean, people can tell that you are a girl under all that armor, can't they?" Kokoro asked.

"Not a lot of them, but that shouldn't stop her, she's a chivalrous woman in shining armor." Arnice said.

"Er, speaking of which… Doesn't it sometimes get tough, being the only girl among all of the Royal Knights?" Sachiko asked.

"It's never stopped her, I don't think." Sakura said.

"Yeah, in a way I can relate with you, Crusader, I'm the only female in the Six Heroes and it doesn't bother me one bit." Selena said. "So you shouldn't let it bother you either."

"They are right. Not a lot of people can tell that I am a girl under all of this armor. But if anything, it just means that I have a lot more to prove than the others do." Crusadermon said.

"No argument there." Gemini said looking at Nu. "Hey Nu, get in here already!"

"Um… I'll pass. Nu could rust." Nu said before she felt something and suited up with the Sword of Izanami. "I detect something..."

"*sigh* So much for a relaxing hot spring outing." Kokoro said.

"Well, at least we didn't have to deal with the guys sneaking a peek this time." Mayumi said.

"I agree with that. Everyone, suit up. Let's check it out." Crusadermon said.

Gemini put her clothes on before noticing Kagura was still snoring.

"Kagura, wake up! Nu mighta saw something in the spring!" She said shaking her.

"Okay, okay, I'll be ready in a moment." Kagura said in broken english with a thumbs up before she put on her cowboy hat, boots and scarf along with her weapons. "Alright, this better be good, Gemini."

"Nu picked up something. It might be a dud, but I think we ain't alone in here." Gemini said.

"No kidding, I smell something dark and evil." Kagura said.

"It might be best we stay on our guard. We can never tell where the enemy might be." Mayumi said.

"But isn't this place supposed to have a barrier to keep the Horde out?" Sachiko asked.

"It does… But there could still be a possibility of a spy." Crusadermon said.

"Whatever it is, we need to keep our eyes open." Kendo said.

"That won't do any good." Sheer said approaching them. "So one of you sensed it too. This dark magic."

"We're trying to keep out guard up in case of a spy." Mayumi said. "...Also, you are aware that you are on the girls' side, right?"

"Hmm? Why does that matter?" Sheer asked.

"Is this seriously the first time you've been talked to about this?" Gemini pondered.

"Look, you need to leave." Sakura said.

"Very well." Sheer said leaving them be.

"I guess he was used to the time when men and women bathed together." Kagura said.

"Maybe. He has lived for a long time, after all. Centuries, possibly." Crusadermon said.

"Yeah...I could see him living that long. Maybe even longer." Flamberge said. "Anyway, wanna get back to finding this dark magic?"

"Yep. Let's go." Kokoro said.

They started searching the building before the girls and Sheer picked up a large magical force within a large chamber during an eclipse as they ran in to find a number of people unconscious.

"I knew it. Dark magic." Sheer said.

"Oh man… They really did a number on the guys here." Sachiko said.

"I can still sense it… They're still in this building somewhere." Mayumi said.

"Oh not somewhere." a voice said as the shadows in the room took on the form of a woman shrouded in darkness.

"Well...this is a surprise. How have you been, teacher?" Sheer said.

"Sheer...still look the same as you did all those years ago." Shadow Weaver said.

"Shadow Weaver." Kagura said.

"So, allied yourself with new heroes, I see." Shadow Weaver said.

"What can I say? I prefer not to live in the past." Sheer said.

"That has always been your mantra, hasn't it? For someone so immortal, you don't consider reflecting on the mistakes you made to become better." Shadow Weaver said.

"Better? Why would I want to become better? I'm not the one obsessing over one girl." Sheer said.

"Adora is mine, Sheer. She will always be. What have you done for her that I haven't already? You aren't guiding her on the path she wants. I forged her for greatness!" Shadow Weaver declared.

"All you have done to her is shelter her from the world, devoid her of love and kindness. Face it...you never cared about her. All you saw...was some poor child you could manipulate any way you saw fit." Sheer said.

"He's right. Adora is better off without you!" Sachiko said.

"You better scram, or we'll do this the hard way." Kagura said.

"Actually...I think you all best keep back. Someone else is about to crash the party." Sheer said as darker shadows began to overtake Shadow Weaver's.

"What is this? No...NO! How dare you!" Shadow Weaver said.

"What's going on here?" Kokoro asked.

"Those shadows… They're beginning to overtake her!" Mayumi said.

"Someone with more skill in shadow magic is taking over her shadow. Hmm. I should have known you would have been here when I saw Neo. I thought you'd still be too weak after losing to David...Sombra." Sheer said.

Out of the shadows came Sombra himself. The former King of the Crystal Empire continued his control over the shadows as Shadow Weaver was being pulled back.

"You insolent fallen King! This is treachery!" Shadow Weaver said.

"Is that so? Quite a claim, coming from someone who defied orders." Sombra laughed evilly. "Of course, you'll have bigger worries quite soon."

"Why are you here?" Sachiko asked.

"Nothing that concerns you yet." Sombra said. "Now...why don't you take a nap?" he said removing Shadow Weaver's control. "Now nothing stands in my way."

"Not true. I'm standing right here." Sheer said.

"You? HA! You think you can stop me? You're no Ishihara." Sombra laughed.

"Big talk from someone who got his ass kicked by David." Aya said.

"Besides, David isn't needed to defeat someone like you. If you feel confident enough, feel free to take a shot at me." Sheer said.

"Oh, I intend to." Sombra said, his horn glowing green. "Let us see what you fear!" he shouted, firing a spell at Sheer. "Ha! Nailed him."

"Wow...quite the powerful spell you have there." Sheer said standing beside him.

"What?!" Sombra said in shock, turning to face Sheer before he was hit with his clawed fist. "You can't dodge this!" Sombra said firing another spell.

"You seemed serious that time." Sheer said flying above him.

"Grr...I will not be humiliated by a dragon again!" Sombra said firing, but missing again. "What?! How are you doing this?!"

"Perception Magic. In terms you can understand, I've altered how you perceive things." Sheer said.

"How I perceive...wait." Sombra said, a thought dawning on him. "That's it. You slowed my perception of time so that I can't see where you go."

"You could say that. I started casting the moment you took shape inside the room." Sheer said.

"Just like David's Zone Speed. You can slow down time around you." Mayumi said.

"Not quite...but it's pretty close." Sheer said.

"If that is the case...I'll simply have to use a spell you cannot dodge!" Sombra said, turning into black smoke that spread and covered the room. "My slowed perception means nothing if I am everywhere at once!" his voice boomed through the whole room.

"Hmm. Not a bad strategy. It's a shame you came up with it too late." Sheer said. "I've already finished my preparations."

"What are you talking about?" Sombra demanded.

"It's true I mainly use Perception Magic, but I never said it was the only magic I could use." Sheer said clapping his hands together. "Great Spell! Evil Sealing!" Sheer said holding a glass orb as the dark shadows began to go into it.

"Oh no." Sombra said as he continued to be sucked in. "I will not be contained!"

"Sombra. Listen well...you may have been a king at one time but not anymore. Nothing but a shadow of your former self. I do not kill but I will not let you continue spreading your influence." Sheer said. "So...have fun in your new home."

"Gaaaahhh!" Sombra cried before all of the shadows were sealed inside.

"Well...did you get him?" Gemini asked.

"See for yourself." Sheer said holding the orb with a small Sombra inside.

"Insolent one! Release me!" Sombra demanded.

"Fun fact...the orb's a snow globe." Sheer said shaking it a bit as bits of glitter fell around inside.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU INTO A **STATUE** WHEN I AM RELEASED FROM THIS PRISON!" Sombra yelled as he tried to break the globe, to no avail.

"I'm so glad we don't have to deal with Sombra anymore." Rainbow-2 said.

"Even better, this means we've cut down the New Universal Villain's ranks by one." Aqua said.

"That is… Until they manage to free him. But that's going to take...quite a while." Mayumi said.

"That looks like fun. I wanna try." Pinkie said.

"Be my guest." Sheer said as Pinkie shook the globe.

"I do not envy him." Flamberge said as they walked out of the crystal chamber.

"So, Twilight… we're not gonna tell Spike about this when we get back, are we?" Rainbow-2 askd.

"We don't tell Spike anything. As far as he knows, he's still Spike the Brave and Glorious." Princess Twilight answered.

"Either way, I'm glad it's over." Scarlet said. "We managed to beat both Sombra and...wait...where'd Shadow Weaver go?" he said, looking back at the chamber.

_Back in the Fright Zone…_

"Ahhh!" Shadow Weaver said calling out in pain before falling unconscious.

"Looks like Sombra did it. But he got himself captured too." Boba said.

"We'll have to rescue him. But until we can, at least we have this little victory." Techno said. "Phase one of our plan is complete. Now onto Phase two, which is proving to Hordak that Catra is a suitable replacement for Shadow Weaver."

"Yeah...as soon as we figure out how." Twice said.


	7. Princess Prom

"You got invited to a what?" Hope asked Adora.

"An all-princesses ball apparently." Adora said holding a scroll. "Whatever that is…"

"PRINCESS PROM!" Bow and Glimmer cheered bursting through the doors.

"Well you guys seem excited." Hiyoko said.

"The all princess ball happens once a decade. There's dancing, food, fancy dresses, the works!" Glimmer said. "And every princess is invited, including Adora."

"I'm only a princess sometimes, are you sure that includes me?" Adora asked.

"It has to if you've got an invite." Aluche said.

"This invites got a lot of rules. Apparently there's a whole set of rules before you party." Sci-Twi said.

"Rules before you party?" Pinkie aksed. "WHAT KINDA PARTY IS THIS?!"

"And we've been given special invitations since we've done a lot of good work across the land." Erza said.

"Really? Amazing!" Pinkie said.

"Looks like the ball is being hosted in a kingdom called Snows." Hope said. "By a princess named Frosta."

"Her kingdom is fairly neutral in the fight against the Horde, but if we get her for the Rebellion, her magic would help us a lot." Glimmer said.

"Judging by her name and kingdom, I guess her specialty is Ice Magic." Flamberge said. "Uh… I dunno if I should go to this one guys."

"What? Why not?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm a Fire Mage. A kingdom made of ice and someone who does fire magic doesn mix." Flamberge said.

"So? Natsu's going and he's a walking oven." Happy said.

"Uh…" Flamberge said before Rarity and Leonora grabbed her.

"No worries, love. We'll get you prim and proper." Rarity said.

"I'm not going to enjoy this." Flamberge said as they dragged her off.

_Meanwhile in the Fright Zone…_

"Hmm. Hey, I got it!" DaDan said.

"Got what?" Techno asked.

"How we can raise your rank, Catra. You want to get Adora where it hurts, go through her friends." DaDan said.

"Hmm...that's actually not a bad idea." Catra said.

"Oh...but they're going to that dance. And it's supposed to be a big event." Pete said.

"Yeah, it sure is. Oh, this year's theme is winter wonderland." Scorpia said holding an invite.

"Huh? Wait. Scorpia, you were invited?" Techno asked.

"Yeah. I'm a princess." Scorpia said.

"Wow, how convenient." Techno said. "Everyone, I believe I have a plan. We'll need a ship, some explosives...and a tuxedo."

"Okay. But first...you're seriously a princess?" DaDan asked.

"Yeah. The Horde landed in my family's kingdom so we gave them our land and the Black Garnet Runestone. Though no one really liked my family before the Horde either." Scorpia said.

"Stop that right now. You are going, not to set an example." Catra said. "And some of us will be there to support you."

"Yeah...alright!" Scorpia said hugging Catra and Techno.

"Claws! Claws, Scorpia!" Techno squeaked.

"Whoops. Sorry." Scorpia said letting them go.

"Thank you." Techno said, brushing himself off. "Now, time to put phase two into action."

Days passed as both sides prepared for the ball, then came the day of it.

"Ugh...tux's again?" Natsu said. "I thought I saw the last of this thing back at that Fall Formal."

"Hey, we gotta look our best for this." Jexi said.

The girls were in dresses as the Humane Seven were in their Fall Formal dresses.

"Hey...where's Flamberge?" Kendo asked.

"Hehehehe… Hey guys." Flamberge said. She was wearing a red dress crossed with a tuxedo that had flame designs on it, her scarf completing the look. "So uh… do I look okay?"

"You look great." Moltar said.

"Indeed." Azura said.

"I sure hope I don't melt anything." Flamberge said.

"Flamberge, don't tell me parties make you nervous?" Hope said.

"They don't make me nervous!" Flamberge blurted. "I'm just… not really good with big crowds. Doesn't help this place is an Ice kingdom."

"You'll be fine, just stick with us, and you'll be okay." Glimmer said.

"Right." Flamberge said. "Wait, wasn't Bow coming with you as a plus one?"

"He's… coming with Perfuma." Glimmer said. "It's okay, but usually we have a thing about this…"

"Are you okay?" Flamberge asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Glimmer said.

"Anyway, lets just greet Frosta and then par-tay!" Pinkie cheered as they went up the stairs and bowed.

"Revered hostess Frosta, thank you for allowing us into your kingdom under the ancient rules of hospitality-what the?" Hope asked looking up from his bow.

"You may go to the dance floor." said a small little girl dressed in all blue.

"She's...just a kid." Hope said. "You guys should've said she was a kid."

"You read the invite, I thought you knew!" Glimmer said as they walked down the stairs.

"Well...she's not what we expected but nothing we haven't dealt with before." Jexi said.

"Some kids are actually very important and powerful figures. You of all people should know that, Hope." David said.

"Yeah, sorry." Hope said. "I'm not gonna let that distract me though, let's enjoy the ball."

"I thought you'd never say that!" Pinkie said jumping into the party.

"Oh boy, better make sure she don't ruin nothin." Applejack said running after her.

"Let's Mambo!" Eddy cheered, following Pinkie's lead.

"Oh dear…" Double D said as Ed ran off as well.

"Hey, what happened to sticking together?!" Flamberge said as everyone split up. "Guys?! Aw, man…"

"You know, back in Tokyo, I was a little...awkward coming to these events." David said.

"You, awkward? I don't see it." Sectonia said with a giggle.

"Believe it or not. It was while I was very young. Probably like...10 years ago, roughly." David said. "It was while I was still in my geek phase."

"What made you come out of your shell, then?" Sectonia asked.

"Well, it was after my first tennis tournament win in junior high. My schoolmates threw a party in the team's honor." David said. "I was nervous about going because I wasn't used to being one of the popular kids at that point. I guess you could say it was anxiety because I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot in front of the entire student body."

"But that anxiety went away shortly after, right?" Sectonia asked.

"Yep. Well, I was kind of forced to push it aside. My teammates urged me to play a song on the karaoke machine that they had already set up for me beforehand." David said. "I was nervous because I didn't really know the song very well, but once I sung it, I found out that people liked my singing talent and I got into music on the side."

"What was the song?" Sectonia asked.

"Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi. Bon Jovi was what got me into rock music." David said. "After the whole endeavor, I wasn't as socially awkward as I once was and I've even attended the festivals being held by the school as well."

"I'd say that event made you who you are." Sectionia said.

"Well, one of them, at least." Mark added.

"The anxiety still comes around from time to time, but most of the time, usually during competitions, I put on this composed and confident front." David said.

"I'd say you're still confident now." Hope said.

"Even though that confidence sometimes spills into arrogance, leading to slip ups that tend to break my morale?" David asked.

"Hey, who doesn't get those once in a while?" Mark asked. "And you're still here now, aren't you?"

"That's mainly because I have my team to get me back on my feet when I'm down." David said.

"And you've got us too." Hope said.

"And to be fair, you aren't the only one that isn't into parties like this." Jexi said.

"Ah, I guess this party doesn't really suit your taste, does it?" David asked..

"Formal parties are boring. No fighting, no excitement...nothing." Jexi said.

"Well, at least it gives off a peaceful vibe." Ace said.

"Yeah, even Catra's having a good time!" Mark smiled...before doing a double take. "Wait, what!?"

"Catra? What's see doing here?" Flamberge said.

"Why she and us are invited guests...to our invited guest." DaDan said pointing to Scorpia who waved.

"In short, we're her plus...no that's just it, her plus." Techno said. "How are you all doing tonight?"

"Just fine until we saw you." David said.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Techno said.

"That's it. Get em outta here!" Hope said.

"No one is forcing anyone to leave." Frosta said seeing this.

"But you don't understand…" Hope said.

"No. You don't understand. This party has always been neutral ground. Scorpia is a princess just like the rest of us and she is entitled to bring guests if she so pleases." Frosta said.

"Hate to take her side on this, but she's got you there." Leopardmon said.

"Right… we gotta follow the rules." Hope said. "Please accept my apologies, Princess Frosta." he bowed.

"Good. If either of you bring this up again, I'll have you kicked out." Frosta said heading back to her throne.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Hope, but let's just enjoy the festivities tonight." Ace said.

"Ace is correct, Hope. We don't intend on attempting any foolish plans tonight." Techno said.

"Right." Hope said. "I'm more worried about Adora though. She'll likely suspect Catra's up to something."

"And if she's out, were out." Flamberge said. "Let's try to keep this party under control, okay?"

"Don't worry. It's just me and DaDan. Also them." Techno said pointing to Neo, Dabi, Toga, Twice, Jasper, Raynare and Spinner on the floor as well.

"Son of a...you're just trying to egg us on aren't you?" Jexi said.

"Hey, not like I'll get a chance like this again." Techno said. "You're not the only ones who enjoy a good party now and then."

Hope sighed. "Techno… why do you want to win this Inheritance War? You don't seem bad, but yet you want to. What do you want out of this?"

"What I want?" Techno asked. "Simple. Notoriety. Whoever opens that vault will be the most powerful Flux in the Multiverse. I don't have the strength to face you head on now, but when other villains hear of my victory in this war...I feel that they will be very eager to sign up." he explained. "Then, our two groups will clash in a all-out battle to the end. A battle of two equal teams. And when it's over...the Universal Villains will have earned their victory."

"I...see. Good luck with that. Because trust me, with all these other crazy Fluxes out there… You're going to need it." David said.

"You know Techno…. I think you might be the most honorable villain I've met in my career. The way you think, it's… different, from everyone else." Hope said.

"What did you expect? He's from… I don't know how long in the future, but he's likely had at least centuries of villain databases to look up." David said. "That kind of information is dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Well DaDan showed me a lot of footage of this one guy, Amadeus Flux, and I keep remembering this phrase, 'learn from their mistakes' so that's what I do." Techno said.

"Yeah, that's kind of a thing sometimes." David said.

"Take my Paris invasion for example. While I had a large army, they fell apart because a number of them were weak bounty hunters or minions who weren't used to working as a unit" Techno said. "As such, I learned from that experience: a team requires unity. Something that, as I've seen, your group has plenty of."

"It really does seem that way, doesn't it?" David asked. "But yeah. The reason why most villain team-ups aren't all that successful is due to… I don't know if I should say this out loud, but… clashing motivations."

"Well… I guess I'm different." Techno said. "After all, my group has motivations that all come back to your group in one way or another. So, in a way, I suppose we all have the same goal."

"Yeah… I guess so." Hope said.

Meanwhile, Flamberge was walking through a hallway when she saw Boba Fett planting Thermal Detonators along the ice pillars.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Fett?" Flamberge asked.

"Planting explosives." Boba said without looking back at her. "And before you say anything, the reason I told you is because you won't get to tell anyone. Jasper!"

Flamberge then dodged out of the way before Jasper crashed down on the floor.

"Hello there, runt." Jasper smiled.

"Who are you calling a runt?" Flamberge asked summoning her sword.

"Who else could I be talking about?" Jasper replied, summoning her helmet. "You're the weakest one out of that trio you're part of, after all. You're just plain weak."

"I dare you to call me weak one more time." Flamberge said.

"Why? Because you hate the truth?" Jasper asked as they clashed.

_Back on the dance floor…_

"Is everything going good?" Hope asked Jexi.

"Surprisingly yes. The villains haven't committed one bad thing all evening." Jexi said.

"That's a good thing I guess.." Hope nodded. "But the weird thing is I can't find Flamberge anywhere."

"You know how nervous she was acting earlier. She probably stepped outside for some air." Jexi said.

"I'd like to believe that, but something seems a little off…" Francisca said. "Besides, it's not like her to be gone for this long."

"I agree." Zan said.

"Come to think of it, Jasper's missing too…" Lapis Lazuli said.

"Along with that bounty hunter." Zan said before her eyes widened in realization.

"Zan, Boba never even came here. He wasn't even with...that...dance floor...group. Son of a…" Jexi said.

"I knew something was off about them being here. Now I feel like an idiot for being such a blabbermouth to Techno earlier." David said.

"They gotta be after Adora. We need to get her out of here." Francisca said.

"I think that might be a little bit difficult." Hope said seeing Adora trapped in ice by Frosta.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Fuyuhiko asked as everyone ran over to the scene.

"Princess Frosta, why is Adora trapped in ice?" Hope asked.

"Why? The Princess ball is a ceremony of unity. Violence is strictly forbidden." Frosta said.

"Yet you froze her solid." Selena said.

"Only because she assaulted a guest at this celebration." Frosta said.

"But that's impossible, Adora would never…" Hope said before looking at a grinning Catra. "Catra."

"Why? I thought they were friends..." Aluche said.

"If anything, you should use that ice for better uses like fixing that leaky ceiling." Sora said pointing to water dripping down.

"It's not leaking, its melting!" Frosta said.

"Berge!" Zan said.

"Somehow I don't think this is her, sis." Francisca said seeing the dance floor melting.

"I need to go make sure the place stays stable." Frosta said running off.

"We need to find Flamberge and get out of here. Now. It's not safe here." David said.

"She's gotta be under us." Hope said.

The group ran to see Flamberge battling Jasper, Boba already detonating the explosives.

"Berge!" Zan said.

"Huh? Zan?!" Flamberge said as she was caught off guard, making Jasper knock her into the wall.

"Checkmate." Boba said.

"Not on my watch!" Francisca said entering Sapphire God Mode and restraining Boba Fett.

"And the explosives go…" Mari started as she used her hacking gun to shut them down. "Offline."

"Uh huh...while all of you are wasting time on the two of us...who's still on the dance floor then?" Boba Fett asked.

"They never planned to go through with it. This was a distraction." Elementa said.

They hurried back to the dance floor.

"Adora! We're here. We're…" Lloyd said as they saw her free. "But this doesn't...wait...where are the villains?"

They heard revving outside as they saw the Universal Villains ship with Bow and Glimmer inside.

"You all did well inside. Right initiative but wrong targets." Techno said.

Jasper then leaped up to the ship, with Flamberge on her shoulders.

"I'll be taking this weakling with us." Jasper said.

"Grrr…" Zan said.

"You want them and the sword back? Try and get them in the Fright Zone." Techno said. "We'll be waiting!" he said as the ship flew off.

"Don't worry, Zan. We're going to save her. Count on it." Francisca said.

"Yes. And next time I see Jasper…" Zan started. "She will pay tenfold."


	8. No Princess Left Behind

"Okay...so here's the master rescue plan...we break in there, kick their asses, break out with Bow and Glimmer and we win." Natsu said.

"So basically you want a full frontal assault? Against an entire army." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked.

"You'll get all of us killed with a plan like that." Eddy said.

"And not to mention Berge is in there too." Zan said.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget her." Natsu said before drawing Berge into a crudely drawn plan.

"Does anyone have an idea that could either work or doesn't involve us getting massacred in a futile march?" Leopardmon asked.

"Hmm, why don't half of us cause a distraction, while the rest of us rescue the hostages and the sword?" Bardock suggested. "Divide and conquer the enemy."others?"

"Problem, the Fright Zone is pretty large. And we don't know our way around it." Hope said.

"I do." Adora said stepping in. "I was raised in the fright zone, I can get us in and out."

"You do know your way around it. Hmm. Okay. We'll send in a small strike force that'll go in and rescue our pals." Hope said.

"I want to suggest me and Zan lead this strike force." Francisca said. "They do have Berge after all."

"Sounds like a plan. Counting you two, we'll select ten members from our joined groups." Hope said.

"Adora, Seahawk and the other princesses are going, so we need to think smart." Ichiro said.

"Ichiro, knock it off." Fuyuhiko said. "It's simple. First thing to consider is someone good with tech so Miu will be part of the strikeforce."

"You can count on me!" Miu said.

"We'll also need someone good with sneaking in and out of places. Definitely Marino." Miles said.

"A medic is also needed. So we'll have Mikan fill that spot since she's a nurse." Mark said.

"We'll need a vanguard as well that can keep them safe at all times." Ace said.

"Hmm...maybe not a vanguard but we will need fighters to keep the soldiers away and busy. So, Luffy, Natsu and Bakugo will be our three swords." Tetsu said.

"A strategist is next. Of course I will take that spot." Leopardmon said.

"Alright, so who should our last-" Alkal started before Moltar stepped up.

"Let me go. I can help." he declared.

"You?" Emo asked. "Why, seems like they have plenty of heavy hitters."

"I know, but...look, this is something I feel like I need to do. Besides, I could use my lava abilities to cut off any enemies trying to pursue us." Moltar said.

"Moltar's right. His abilities could help us in case we need an escape." Hope said.

"We'll take him." Francisca said.

"Okay. Infiltration team is: Francisca, Zan, Mikan, Miu, Leopardmon, Moltar, Marino, Luffy, Natsu and Bakugo. Your mission: Find Bow, Glimmer and Flamberge and bring them home." Vera said.

"And the…" Ichiro began.

"They aren't a concern for us right now, Ichiro. Please be quiet." Fuyuhiko said.

"Why are you guys so quick to…" Ichiro said.

"You may have the rank of co leader but you haven't made an important command once since taking that title." Fuyuhiko said.

Ichiro sighed. "So what you're saying is I'm taking my position for granted."

"That's not it at all. The point is there are many others here who make more important decisions than someone who only got the position cause he was a commander in Tokyo of the Steam Universe." Fuyuhiko said.

"I.. I see.." Ichiro said. He needed some time to think about all this. Was he really the right one for the job of Co-Leader?

"You're not alone in this, Ichiro. Alphamon and I are co-leaders ourselves because we are the leaders of our own respective subgroups. Nothing more." Himeno said.

"I understand you're trying to comfort me but...Fuyuhiko made a good point. I'm only here because of my title. And I'm just taking up space right now." Ichiro said. "I...I need some time to think." he said heading off.

"Ichiro… I… I didn't mean to…" Himeno said.

"I understand your concern, Himeno. And while it is true that I haven't made much of a contribution myself, I am still proud of the accomplishments the other Knights have achieved." Alphamon said.

"You and the Knights joined our group pretty late, Alphamon. You didn't really have much of a chain of command to start with. But we all know that our job as Co-Leaders is to carry the load that our own leaders cannot carry themselves." Himeno said.

"I know. But Ichiro will have to figure out his own way to help on his own. I'm sure he will return once he finds his answer." Alphamon said.

_Later, in the Fright Zone…_

"The mission is a go." Francisca said as they arrived. "So this is the Fright Zone. I can see why Adora left."

"It really isn't cherry…. It's pretty scary." Mikan said.

"All the more reason to find Berge and the others as soon as possible." Zan said.

"Adora's group is doing their own thing. Our focus is to get our guys out before the villains catch on." Miu said.

"Then let's go." Moltar said. "What's our way in?"

"Marino will sneak into the prison and access the doors, while Natsu, Luffy and Bakugo cause a distraction nearby." Leopardmon said. "Once Marino opens the door, we go in, find Bow, Glimmer and Berge, and get out."

"Heh...is that all? No sweat. And I know just how to get them out." Bakugo said spotting the villains ship as he ran right at it and hit it with an explosion. "Hey! You Universal Villains or whatever you call yourselves. Hand over our walking matchstick and we'll let you go without much pain!"

"Get him!" a thug called as they charged at him before Bakugo blew them away.

"The hell? Why are you sending the fodder? We want the bigger fish!" Bakugo shouted.

"Well...he's definitely got their attention. So how do we...huh?" Natsu said noticing everyone but Luffy was gone before seeing them head inside. "Aw come on!"

"Hmm?" Luffy said smelling the air. "I smell meat!" he said following the scent.

"Hey come on! Don't you…" Natsu said before realizing there would be more people for him to fight. "Nevermind! Now I'm really fired up now!" Natsu said charging into the fray.

"Son of a...its those heroes again." DaDan said looking at the screen.

"We should have expected this. They've come to take their friends back." Boba Fett said.

"Correction: they've come to try and take their friends back." Techno said. "However, I don't believe it will be easy for them. Are the guards for our guests in place?"

"Right where they should be." Boba said.

"Good. Let's see how they handle our powerhouses." Techno stated.

"But what about outside? Those two are demolishing the ground troops so easily. It won't take 'em long before they come in here." DaDan said.

"Don't worry DaDan, I've accounted for that. The ship's entrance room has a special feature to deal with intruders like this." Techno said before typing on the screen's keyboard. "Computer, if any unfamiliar life signs are detected in the ship's entrance room, engage the inertia field, then begin siphoning oxygen from the room."

"Genius. They think we'll be in the ship. Those morons. They don't even know we're in the Horde base. What morons." DaDan snickered.

"Wow...this show is kinda cool." Luffy said standing next to them.

"What the...okay, who cooked meat knowing Luffy was here?" Techno asked.

"Meat?" DaDan said before seeing Luffy eating something. "You jerk! That was my lunch!"

"It was good. Now...I gotta go find my friends. See ya!" he said running off.

"Okay, not a problem." Techno said. "It's not like he could actually overload the inertia field...on second thought, we should go stop him."

"How did he even get in? I'm certain the entrance to the surveillance room was under heavy duty security." DaDan said.

"Yes. He couldn't have known about those." Techno said. "Yet he got in here unscathed, almost as if he didn't...fight anything."

"Look. Here's the footage from the...what the?" DaDan said as they saw Luffy moving in different places of the hall. "No way! He knew where to move so he couldn't activate the system! No way that's possible! It's like he..."

"Saw the future…" Boba Fett said. "He...He has…"

"What is it?" Techno said.

"Back during the whole Normal incident, I heard rumors that those who master Observation Haki can see into the future a little. I know of one pirate who has it but...I didn't realize another had it too." Boba Fett said.

"So...we're dealing with some idiot who can see the future? That's not what we need!" DaDan said.

_Back with the main group…_

"Attention all troops. An intruder has made it inside. The intruder has been identified as Strawhat Luffy. Lethal Force has been authorized." a voice said as soldiers marched out.

"Will Luffy be okay?" Mikan asked.

"He'll be just fine. He can't be caught up much anymore by most tricks." Miu said.

"That's right. Ever since he and David fought Katakuri, he's been training his Observation Haki to the limit. He's now reached the heights Katakuri has." Francisca said. "Besides, this way, he'll take most of the heat off us."

"Alright. Let's see about finding Bow and the others." Marino said.

"I managed to get the schematics of the base. Bow and Berge are likely being held on the prison level. Glimmer's probably with one of the higher ups to be a ransom tool." Miu said.

"Let's get Bow and Berge first. Then we can find Glimmer." Zan said.

The group then proceeded to the prison cell blocks and navigated their way to find Bow in a cell.

"Guys! Oh, thank goodness!" Bow said.

"Y-you're not hurt are you Bow?" Mikan asked.

"No, I'm not. But Glimmers the one in trouble. She and Flamberge are trapped in the Black Garnet chamber, with Shadow Weaver." Bow said.

"Her again?" Francisca asked.

"You'd think after what Sombra did to her, she'd be out of commission for a long time…" Moltar said. "But I guess it doesn't matter. She's going down, right?"

"She certainly is." Marino said. "Zan, Franny, go get your sister."

"Roger. Don't you all die on us, okay?" Francisca asked.

"Us, die on you? That seems highly unlikely." Leopardmon said.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice called out before a beam of energy raced from the shadows and grazed inches past Leopardmon's head, striking the wall behind him.

"Boba Fett… I had a feeling we'd run into you again." Leopardmon said.

"Can't say I've been looking forward to it." Boba said, emerging from the shadows. "On the other hand, I've faced worse odds in my time."

"Get out of the way, Fett." Moltar said. "Zan and Franny have a sister to save."

"By all means, you can get her back...once we get Sombra." Boba said. "Of course, that little trade flew out the window when you walked in here. So, here's what's going to happen: I'm going to kill you, then your friend in the cell there. Maybe shake She-Ra's spirit a bit."

"You better choose your words carefully. They just might be your last." Leopardmon said.

"I think "die" will do." Boba said, taking to the air with his jetpack and firing down on the group.

"Zan, Francisca, you two need to hurry and rescue Flamberge. I'll deal with Fett." Leopardmon said.

"He's right, let's go Franny." Zan said taking Franny's hand as they ran on ahead.

(Cue- Boss Theme- Persona 2 Eternal Punishment)

Boba then stopped his blaster fire and pulled out a thermal detonator, setting it before throwing it into the middle of the group.

"Scatter!" Moltar said, everyone backing away as the explosive blew up. "He's trying to split us up so he can pick us off!"

"Panicking is not going to help." Leopardmon said as he fires a Black Aura Blast.

Fett cut off his jetpack, falling to the floor as the blast passed over him.

"Got ya." Leopardmon said as he changed into Leopard Mode and charged.

"So you have four legs." Boba said. "Good." he added, firing a coil from his wrist to trip Leopardmon up.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to get the drop on me! Vulcan Crusher!" Leopardmon said as he slammed on the ground, causing spires of rock to emerge.

"Damn!" Boba cried, jumping aside to avoid the spires. "Not bad, I'll give you that. But I still have one last resort." he said, taking out a hilt that made Moltar's eyes go wide.

"No way...that's a…" Moltar muttered as Boba ignited the green-colored lightsaber. "He's got a lightsaber?!"

"Surprised? I took it off a Jedi I killed." Boba said. "Not as skilled in swords as they are, but I can make due. Hold still for me, will you?" he said, activating his jetpack once again to rocket towards Leopardmon.

"How about no. Eroberung!" Leopardmon said tossing mines from his tail.

"That's not going to help you!" Boba said, leaning to the left to dodge the mines, only for Leopardmon to change back to normal.

"I've got you right where I want you. Farewell. Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon said as a shockwave was fired.

"Son of a-!" Boba cursed as he attempted to swing the saber, only to be one second too late as he was hit by the attack at full force, causing him to rocket back into the wall with enough force to leave him imprinted into the wall. After several seconds, the defeated bounty hunter fell onto the floor, unconscious.

(End Song)

"That takes care of that." Leopardmon said as he retracted his blade. "He is very persistent, I'll give him that."

"I really hope Zan and Francisca are doing okay…." Mikan said.

"All we can do is believe in them. But knowing them, I know they can do it." Marino said. "This is their sister after all."

_With Zan and Francisca..._

"Are we getting close?" Francisca asked Zan.

"Yes, she's nearby." Zan said.

"I know. I can feel it too." Francisca said as they opened the doors to see Flamberge, severely beaten and hanging up in chains. "Berge!" she said running to her.

"She's just unconscious, come on let's get her out of here." Zan said cutting off the chains.

"You aren't going anywhere, runts." a voice said as they saw Jasper at the door. "Seems Techno was right. You two would come if we said Shadow Weaver had her." she said slamming the door behind her.

"Why are you targeting us, Jasper? We have nothing to do with you." Francisca said.

"True but you are connected to this Hyness person...and Void Termina." Jasper said.

"How do you know about that?!" Zan said.

"We learned your history. You three were part of his little cult. And that makes you three keys to getting to the place Hyness was sealed away inside." Jasper said.

"What do you want with him?" Francisca asked.

"Easy...we'll use him and you three to revive a new weapon...Void Termina." Jasper said.

"Over my dead body!" Zan said.

"Heh. That...can be arranged." Jasper said summoning her helmet.

"You threatened our sister, tortured her, and that is something I will not forgive." Zan said as a large aura surged around her.

"Zan…" Francisca said in awe before nodding. "That's right. We'll find Hyness our own way, without your help!"

"What? You'd rather risk your lives for your sister?" Jasper asked. "She's strong, but she is also held back by you."

"I've heard enough. Not another word." Francisca said.

"This is the end for you, Jasper." Zan said.

"Shame...guess you won't know where your Hyness ever ended up." Jasper said.

"We'll force his whereabouts out of you if we have to." Francisca said getting out her labrys.

"Let the Thunder and Lightning of Valhalla strike you down!" Zan said summoning her spear.

(Cue- Unavoidable Battle- Persona 3)

"Thunder Reign!" Zan said as a field of electricity began forming around Jasper before a powerful bolt of lightning struck her.

"Weak!" Jasper said charging into Zan and smashing her into the wall. "You may act like their leader but you're weaker than the fire user."

"..." Zan said nothing as she looked down while holding her arm.

"Ice Needles!" Francisca said as icicle flew towards Jasper.

"Seriously." she said shattering the needles as she charged into Francisca who blocked with her labrys. "You two...you think you're strong. But you aren't. You're both weak and wrong!"

"And just what gives you the right to say that? You go around calling other people weak, but… The only reason you would say that is if you're weak yourself!" Francisca said as she entered Sapphire God Mode.

"Take that back...right now." Jasper growled.

"Touched a nerve? Sorry, but it's the truth." Francisca said.

"Franny…" Zan said.

"Fine...I'll just kill you first!" Jasper said before being sucker punched by a flaming fist.

"Don't...say such things...about my sisters." Flamberge said weakly.

"Berge...you're alright." Zan said as she and Francisca ran over to her.

"Not really. Even now I feel like I could pass out any minute. But...I wasn't going to lay there...and let her talk trash about you." Flamberge said.

"Hang in there, we'll be out of here soon enough once we take care of this coward." Zan said.

"Coward? Ha. That's funny...moving your problems to others. I'll kill all three of you here and now!" she shouted charging at them.

"Let's do this." Flamberge said as she, Francisca and Zan combined their abilities. "Union Attack! Tri Beam Decision!" they shouted firing a beam of fire, ice and lightning at Jasper as it overwhelmed her.

"It's true...on our own we're weak against you. But together…" Francisca said.

"We are unstoppable." Zan said.

"How...dare you?" Jasper said as her form slowly started to break up.

"Tell us...where is Hyness?" Francisca demanded.

"Hahaha. He's resting in the place Void Termina was born from...that place we tried and gain an access for...the Lost Universe." she said before poofing as her gem fell to the ground.

"The Lost Universe...so I was right." Zan said.

"But how are we going to get there? From what I've heard… Once you go in, you can't come out, right?" Francisca asked. "Well… We could try the Jamba Heart chamber where we fought him, but…"

"That's a chance we'll have to take if we want to rescue Hyness." Zan said.

"But who knows if our powers would even work in there." Flamberge said.

"That's not the take away you should be having Berge. There's a chance we might not even make it out at all." Francisca said. "But...to save Hyness, I'm willing to risk it all."

"Me too!" Flamberge said. "Who cares if Hyness is in there, I'm willing to get him out!"

"I as well, we will go in and get Hyness out, and get back home no matter what." Zan said. "Now let's get you out of here." she said as she and Francisca hoisted each of Flamberge's arms around their necks.

"Wait… we still need to..." Flamberge said weakly.

"Oh no. We're getting you out of here." Francisca said. "And don't worry about Glimmer. The others are getting her out as we speak."

"Sorry. I get it from my leader...I care too much about the people of other worlds. Though...that's not exactly a bad thing." Flamberge said.

"Heh, that's right. Aren't you protective of us?" Fransisca said.

"Yeah, and now look at me. I'm the one that needed saving." Flamberge said.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help, Berge. Just don't do anything too reckless." Zan said.

They soon reached the outside where everyone else waited.

"Nice work. You got her out." Natsu said smiling.

"Our mission is complete. We're free to depart." Leopardmon said.

"But...what of…" Flamberge said weakly.

"Don't worry about Adora. She's fine. She's gotten Glimmer out. It's over." Miu said.

"Now, we just need to get out of here before they have a chance to regroup their defenses." Francisca said.

"Hey guys! Look what I found! It's a flying car!" Luffy said standing on a hover vehicle.

"Who's vehicle was that?" Francisca asked.

"Doesn't matter now." Leopardmon said.

They got right on board it as they hurried out of the Fright Zone.

"I can't believe it. We made it out of there easy. Right?" Flamberge said before noticing some solemn faces. "Right? What's...what's wrong?"

"We...we lost Entrapta." Mikan said.

"What?" Zan said.

"She tried to save the bot she repaired but the defenses of the base kicked in before we could rescue her. We were too late." Marino said.

"This is going to take a major hit on our morale. I don't think the other kingdoms are going to trust us anymore." Miu said.

"They won't, that much is true. But… Entrapta would've wanted us to keep going." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah… So let's do that. For Entrapta." Flamberge said.


	9. The Beacon

We open in the Fright Zone as Techno, DaDan, Catra and Scorpia walked and talked.

"Ha. That look on Shadow Weaver's face when Hordak berated her. Priceless." Catra said.

"But wasn't that your plan?" DaDan asked before claws were pointed at him. "Okay! Dumb thing to say!"

"Still...things weren't so great for us. Not only have we lost Sombra but both Boba Fett and Jasper are out of commission for the time being." Techno said. "And the heroes grow stronger every day. I underestimated their craftiness."

"Yeah. The point of teaming up with the Horde was to boost our numbers not lose them." DaDan said.

"Sucks to be you but…" Catra said before stopping to smell the air.

"Uh yeah...that's concrete." Scorpia said as Catra smelled the vents before ripping the plate open as Entrapta rolled out.

"Uh… hi." Entrapta said.

"The hell? I thought she got roasted." DaDan said.

"She probably ducked into the vents before being hit. Pretty clever of her." Techno said.

"We're interrogating her right now." Catra said.

_Meanwhile back at the castle…_

"Ah...glad we're finally back." Mikan said. "That was scary."

"Yeah. Though thanks to that, we finally know where Hyness is." Francisca said.

"The Lost Universe. I'd say it's kind of risky to go there, and I mean REALLY risky, but at the same time, we know how much he means to you." Leopardmon said.

"Still, he is rather unfortunate to have ended up there." Sheer said. "Whatever goes in there, rarely ever comes back out."

"But the Lost World allowed monsters from there to come out." Hope said.

"True but that was cause of the overabundance of negative energy in the air. Same with the portal Achilles generated. It opened cause of his overflowing anger as well as the device attached to his heart." Madoka said.

"Point is, you would need a massive amount of negative energy just to force a portal open for even an hour." Sheer said.

"Jasper said we were the key, so if we go back to the Jamba Heart Chamber, we may be able to find our way in." Zan said.

"She means because of the heart. I know about it. That heart was forged using massive amounts of negative energy. They probably believe some of that negative energy still flows inside the old chamber. Though how much is left we don't know." Sheer said.

"Maybe when we return to the chamber, we can figure it out." Flamberge said.

"That's our best bet." Zan said.

"Unless…" Flamberge said looking at Achilles.

"Forget it. That thing causes enough stress to my heart as is." Achilles said.

"Heart chamber it is then." Francisca said.

"Are you sure about this, Franny? After all, once you and your sisters go in, there's a chance you won't be able to come out." David said. "And honestly, that kind of scares us. Because we've grown to like you all as friends and comrades."

"We have to do this. Hyness could be suffering in there for all we know." Zan said. "But I promise you all that we will find a way back." she said putting a hand on David's shoulder. "You have my word."

"Well, if you guys are serious about this, then I won't stop you." David said "I'm just saying that if you all get stuck in there, it would just be a straight kick in the face."

"We're willing to take the risk." Flamberge said. "And we will come back."

_Back in the Fright Zone…._

"So… what were you doing hiding among us? Trying to sneak out?" DaDan asked.

"Oh, I was just waiting for everyone to come back and get me. I caused a lot of trouble the first time since they didn't know where I was, so I was just waiting in one place." Entrapta said.

"Hmm. So...they abandoned you." Techno said.

"What? No. Hey, your stinger has a paralysis venom in it right? Can I get a sample?" Entrapta asked Scorpia.

"Hey, don't ask about another lady's tail." Scorpia said.

"I know how you've felt. Being all alone, lost, no one to help you. I know cause I was there for a short while." Techno said. "Besides, if your friends were coming back, wouldn't they have done so by now?"

"Hmm. Fright Zone Log, hour 45. Hmm. 45 hours...that...that does seem like a long time doesn't it? But maybe they were...no no. Or maybe...no. They…" Entrapta said stopping the recording. "They aren't coming back."

"They've abandoned you. But here in the Horde and them...we'd never leave you behind like that." Catra said.

"So...what do you say?" Techno asked.

"Well...I have managed to get more of my work done here than back there. Like with Emily." Entrapta said.

"Uh...Emily?" DaDan asked.

"Oh. Let me introduce you." Entrapta said clapping her hands as a Horde bot entered and blasted through the wall with a powerful laser as the four looked in shock at the destructive power.

"They have no idea what they just lost." Catra said.

_Back at the castle…_

"Ooh. For some reason, I get the feeling that someone is talking about us behind our backs." Jexi said.

"I get that feeling all the time." David said.

"Yeah...you're right. Probably someone bad mouthing us...like Normal." Jexi said.

"It's probably nothing. Anyway, have you guys noticed something different about Glimmer?" Ace said.

"It's cause of whatever torture Shadow Weaver put her through. Her magical energy is all out of whack." Zan said.

"She's right, and it's only getting worse. We need to find a way to help her out and fast." Francisca said.

"Hmm… There might be a way." Leopardmon said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tsuki asked.

"Supposedly, there's a sort of beacon nearby. If we can access it, we might be able to help stabilize Glimmer's power." Leopardmon said. "Keyword: might. I'm not sure if anything we find there really can help."

"It's our best chance at restoring Glimmer's magic." Corona said.

"And the Beacon's inside the Whispering Woods." Elementa said.

"Let's go find it then." Hope said.

"No, I need to do this alone." Adora said.

"Right. Yeah! You go do that." Hope said as she left.

"We're going to follow her aren't we?" Starlight asked.

"Yup, I think we've established that. Plus Ogami's been gone longer than I thought, and we might need to go find him." Hope said.

"It's only been two days." Robin said.

"Besides, this is a problem he needs to figure out on his own." Himeno said.

"She's right. He said he'd come back when he feels ready to." Jexi said. 'If we try and force him back, he might leave for good."

"Right. Let's give him some more time." Hope said.

It didn't take them long before they departed for the Whispering Woods.

"How are we keeping on Adora's trail?" Peko asked.

"Easy. We slipped a tracker on her person before she even left." Tails said.

"Okay she should be right...whoa." Tails said as they saw a high tech looking building closeby.

"Yes. This must be the Beacon. A ship belonging to them." Sheer said.

"Well, shall we?" Nero asked.

"We shall." Titanica said as they marched in unaware they were followed in by Catra.


	10. Memories and Visions

"Catra is following us." Veruschka said.

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah I saw her following us since the entrance." Jexi said.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" she said.

"Because she isn't the concern right now." Jexi said.

"He's right. Catra isn't our focus right now. It's helping Glimmer." Hope said.

"Adora had to have gone inside this First Ones ship for a reason. It's to find Glimmer's cure." Alice said. "But we don't know anything about this ship, or what it does."

"Yet Adora feels connected to the First Ones in someway. Like that time we saw that giant bug and it didn't attack her when she had the sword. Does that seem strange to anyone?" Simon said.

"The bug was likely something made by these First Ones. It didn't attack cause Adora was She-Ra. Though we already knew She-Ra and the First Ones were connected in a way to start out." Miu said.

"Oh man, I hope Al's doing okay with whatever she's doing." Mari said.

"She's fine, Mari. I'm more concerned about what's inside this ship…" Hope said.

"He's right. They can't have left a place this untouched without any…" Jet said before red lights blared. "Security."

"Didn't think this place would still be powered after so long." Genis said.

"Yeah? I don't think they would still be active either.' Fuyuhiko said seeing dozens of robotic spiders.

"SPIDERS!" Mikan said.

"Get them away! Get them away!" Chalcedony said.

"There's too many even for us to fight off. We need to retreat." Leopardmon said.

"He's right, move it or lose it, gang!" Eddy said as the group took off with the spiders in hot pursuit.

"Wait, we don't know where we're going!" Kendo called.

"Doesn't really matter right now!" Usopp said.

"Look. It doesn't look like they're occupying that room." Ibuki said as they ran into a large room and quickly forced the door shut.

"Phew. That...was scary." Stoj said.

"Still...what is this place? I've never seen such tech." Miu said as a small machine rose up and quickly scanned them all.

"Oh boy, I've seen this in the movies." ZS said nervously. "This is the part where the robot sentries start trying to kill the intruders...i.e., us."

The orb then began to display many different images all across the room.

"Or not." David said.

"Whoa. What is...wait…" Sunset said seeing an image of ghosts plaguing a school. "That's...that's from the first time you came to CHS."

"Meaning the thing...scanned our memories." Miles said.

"But...for what?" Alphamon asked.

"Maybe it's some sort of test? 'Face the trauma in your past and learn to forgive yourself' or something." Emo suggested.

"Nah, it would probably put us in simulations if it was a test." SE said.

"Then...okay, I'm drawing blanks." Scarlet said.

"You know...Looking at all of these memories reminds me of when we first met, Jexi, Hope." David said.

"Yeah. You met Hope in Hoenn and then met the rest of us back during that Shadaloo incident." Jexi said.

"And I'm sure you can tell how much of nervous wrecks Sectonia and I were that time." David said. "Looking at these memories, I realized that my group and I came a very long way since then."

"David? Why are you getting all sentimental all of a sudden?" Mark asked.

"It's just that… The way that Ogami left and Francisca and her sisters going to save Hyness in The Lost Universe made me think about a few things." David said.

"Hold it David. Just because those things are happening doesn't mean we're going to break up." Jexi said.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. It's just that, well… The people in our groups have their own lives to live, some to go back to, even. And that's why it will sometimes be tough to say goodbye." David said.

"I know how you feel David." Hope said. "I had to let some people go. Korra because of her job as the avatar and Lacy since she has her Cosmic Circus work. It's tough to say goodbye to the people you consider family."

"Yes, and with Hisako, she decided to finally rest after the battle with Shadow Lord so she can protect her village." Ace said.

"And then there's Anakin, Count Dooku, and Galen-Cross." Mark said. "Except...I never did get to say goodbye to him when he died." he added sadly.

"Yeah...I know those feelings. This group has greeted and said goodbye to more travelers than I can count." Jexi said.

"Some of them sacrificed themselves so that we could fight the good fight. Like Pedro. I will never forget the sacrifice he made for us." Ace said.

Carrot sniffed a bit. "If it wasn't for Pedro… we couldn't have gotten this far, I think."

"L-look, David, what we're trying to say is that even if we decide to eventually leave, the bonds between us will never tear us apart." Jude said.

"He's right. Not even death can sever those bonds. Somewhere, all the friends we lost are cheering us on, telling us to keep going. That's the thing that keeps me going when I'm feeling down." Alkal said.

"I understand what you're trying to say Alkal, but in a way, they're right." David said looking to his teammates in the Brave Adventurers. "I should want what's best for you all."

"He's right. Our hearts, they're connected. Even if we're millions of miles away, we'll still be connected by those bonds." Sora said.

"Yeah...we're never going to forget each other. Not now...not ever." Jexi said.

"So, David. Do you feel better after you got all of that off your chest?" Alphamon asked.

David nods at this. "Yeah. Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"Besides, you pretty much know how the old saying goes, right?" Leopardmon asked.

"When one journey ends, another begins." David said.

"Yeah. Couldn't have said it better. Huh?" Jexi said as they saw the device fluctuating a bit.

"What in the-?" Miu said as four distinct footages began to play all at once.

"Could...could the device have reacted to our emotions?" Sheer pondered.

In the first vision was a being of monstrous form in a city chasing two people.

"Wait...that's...me. But...that never happened." Izuku said.

"And who's that little girl?" Aluche asked.

"Wait...could it be...they aren't showing visions of our pasts...these are from the future." Sheer said.

"The Future? But how is that possible?" Lilianna asked.

"I don't know. This is troubling even to me." Sheer said.

The next image showed dozens of people with markings on their faces and pointed ears.

"Wait...these guys...they're from my world!" Asta said. "But...those markings and the ears...they don't look like that."

"Could they be...elves?" Stoj asked.

"That's impossible. There were elves on Asta's world but they were all wiped out by humans." Sheer said.

"Well, looks like they got better." Emo responded.

"No time for jokes. What could this mean?" Genis asked.

"Well...before I was whisked away. We were fighting this group called the Eye of the Midnight Sun. This guy, Licht, he said he was getting revenge on us. And...he sort of looked like how my friends look now." Asta said.

"Licht?!" Sheer said. "But...that's impossible unless...Reincarnation Magic."

"What? But even in the Magic Universe that magic is forbidden from using." Elementa said.

The scene then changed to an ancient Japanese city as above it flew a large long blue dragon with large horns.

"That's...one big dragon." Mari said.

"No...that's Kaido." Law said.

"That's Kaido?! He's gigantic!" Kagura said.

"Well, he is called the King of Beasts for a reason." Examon said.

"I think that's his Devil Fruit power. It's a Mythical Zoan Type." Hope said. "Just like Marco the Phoenix."

"He greatly resembles the Azure Dragon of the West in that form." Saaya said.

"Oh man… and when we get to Wano, we gotta fight that?" Kazuichi said.

They then looked to the last image that showed a large tower.

"That one...the Tower of Infernity of the Darkness Universe." Sheer said.

"Tower of… Infernity?" Damien asked.

"It was constructed originally as a space of worship to the Color God Black but has since been abandoned. It tends to warp across the Darkness Universe at random. Never staying in one place too long." Sheer said. "It's nearly impossible to find."

"Just like Dracula's Castle, it moves from one place to another at different times." Shanoa said.

"Why are we seeing this?" Mark said. "Unless...maybe...that's it!" he exclaimed. "A tower that teleports across the most dangerous of the universes at random? You couldn't find a better hiding spot! That must be where Cretaceous is!"

"Hmm. That is a possibility for why this vision has appeared. And the reason we're being tasked with finding coordinates." Sheer said.

"So these are the events to come, huh? It's kinda freaky when you think about it." Issei said.

"Yeah… what's to come, what we're gonna face…" Hope said looking at Kaido's dragon form and gulping. "And who might be in our way."

"Like him?" Akane asked looking at a vision of a man in a bird mask.

"Hmm. The man's name is Kai Chisaki. A yakuza from Izuku's world." Tails said.

"Really? He looks like a plague doctor." Kazuichi said.

"Well according to his file, he's germaphobic and hates dirty things. But besides that...from what I'm seeing...this guy's dangerous." Tails said.

"I think that goes for all of these guys. The only reason we could be having these visions is cause we're going to be facing them in the future." Gray said.

"These may be our toughest opponents yet. But we can't let that stop us right?" Stahn said.

"Of course not. We need to be ready for anything." David said.

"Whatever comes next, we can handle it. Together." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's keep these memories in mind for the future." Jexi said before the device shut down. "Huh...guess it's over now."

"That was...something." Eddy said. "Those First Ones really knew their stuff, huh?"

"Yeah. But the important thing right now is finding Adora." Roy said.

"But where could she be?" Hope asked.

"Maybe she's fighting Catra. We did see her sneaking in, right?" Moltar asked.

"Most likely, and she's probably more focused on Adora than us." Marino said.

"Weird. Catra's scent's faded but...I can still pick up Adora's. It...it doesn't seem too far from us actually." Fenric said.

"Let's go." Phantom said.

The group followed Fenric as he headed more inwards into the ship.

"There." Fenric said pointing ahead to Adora lying down on a slab of sorts.

"Adora, are you alright?" Azura asked as she walked over to her.

"Hmm. She's definitely still breathing but it's like her mind's somewhere else." Miu said.

"Atua says that Adora's entered a state of consciousness. She is trapped in her own head." Angie said.

"So, how do we get her out?" Hope asked.

"We don't exactly know anyone that can enter people's minds." Sectonia said.

"I may have telepathy, but I can only speak through people's minds, not dive into them." Yoko said.

"Guess I've gotta do it." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Sora asked.

"I've been following you all for awhile. Only now do I make myself heard to you all." the voice said as stepping out was a familiar looking horse. "Fear not. For it is I, Swift Wind!"

"You…!" Hope said. "You're that steed we got on our first day here."

"Yes yes. I know. You're captivated by me but let's not go around that right now." Swift Wind said.

"You can talk." Sora said.

"Yeesh. No wonder you guys are friends with Glimmer, Adora and Bow. Yes. I can talk. I can for about a week now. Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope we're good. So you said you have a way of communicating with Adora?" Axl asked.

"Yes. Ever since she transformed me during the Verda thing, I've developed a sort of link with Adora." Swift Wind said. "I can enter her mind and save her."

"You're pretty much the only one here who can." David said.

"Right! Therefore I will save her while you fight off the spiders." Swift Wind said pointing his horn at Adora and entered her mind.

"Yeah you...wait, did he say…" Chopper said as they spotted more spiders heading for them.

"Talk about an infestation." Sectonia said.

"Time to clean house!" Papelne said. "Cerberus!"

"Caesar!" Scott said.

"Isis!" Ramona said.

"Athena!" Mari said.

"Artemisia!" Kagura said.

"Fusion Spell: Grand Cross!" All five called as projections of the planets in the Solar System aligned and caused an explosion of light, dealing high Almighty damage to the spiders.

"Well, that's one way to squash spiders." Scarlet breathed in awe. "When did you five learn to do that?"

"Well it just came to us when we first got our Personas." Mari said.

"An impressive combination attack." Hera said.

"Yeah. And we just got ourselves some safety...least for the moment." Hope said.

"How long do you think it'll take Swift Wind to get Adora back up?" ZS asked.

"We've just met him, but I think he can get her back." Hope said.

"I agree. He does seem reliable." Sheer said. "Though...something feels off. Not with them but...the planet."

"You're right, I'm sensing a dark power slowly spreading across the planet." Shanoa said.

"Looks like the Horde have finally decided to make their move." David said.

"Guys! I've just tapped into one of the cameras I placed at the castle. Look!" Miu said showing the Whispering Woods freezing over.

"What the heck? What's going on here?" Tapu Fini asked.

"Whispering Woods has been frozen over. Just as we thought. The Horde are about to launch an attack." Leopardmon said.

"It's more than that. The balance of this world has been thrown off by some unknown force." Sheer said. "Only overpowering a runestone could have caused this."

"The Black Garnet." Tsuki said.

"How they did this matters very little right now. With the Whispering Woods frozen over, it's lost its magical terrain shifting properties. Meaning they can attack the castle all they wish." Sheer said.

"We need to hurry back, then. I get the feeling that we don't have much time." David said.

"Yeah." Jexi said. "If we can't find an exit…" he said punching through a wall. "We'll make one!"

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Natsu said as they kept breaking through walls before reaching the outside.

"Whoa. This is nuts." Hope said.

"We need to get back to Brightmoon, now." Alice said.

"Wait, what about Adora?" Gemini asked.

"She'll be on her way once she gets up. Now come on! Every moment we spend worrying about her is another moment they gain the advantage! Hustle!" David said.

"Yes, tallyho fellows!" CP said. "Our greatest battle on Etheria begins!"


	11. Battle for Brightmoon

"Whoa! Boss, this is nuts! Earthquakes! Tidal waves! Blizzards! Etheria's being hit hard by our experiment." DaDan said as they looked to the Black Garnet Rune Stone.

"The experiment is more effective than I could have predicted. By making the Black Garnet more powerful, we've sapped power from the other runestones and made the weather screwy." Entrapta said.

"Wait...all of them? And the princesses?" Raynare asked.

"Oh don't worry about me. I don't have a runestone and Scorpia doesn't seem to have any connection to the Black Garnet, if she ever did." Entrapta said.

"Hmm. This could make an effective weapon. But if only we could add more power to it." Compress said.

"Hmm. I have one suggestion." Frieza said destroying a bulb on the model as one point gathered more power.

"Hm...it seems that the power in a destroyed bulb is transferred. And that model represents Etheria so…" Techno said.

"Get rid of a runestone and we got more power for the Black Garnet." Pete said.

"And as fate would have it. Because of what we've done to the planet...we made a nice little path to one." Eggman said showing footage of the frozen forest that once protected Brightmoon.

"Ah. It seems an opportunity for complete victory has been presented to us." Techno said. "Catra, are you ready to meet your destiny?"

"Did you even need to ask? I didn't risk my life to back out now. Get a strike team together! We're going to Brightmoon!" Catra ordered.

Meanwhile, the group hurried back to Brightmoon as fast as they could.

"We need to hurry! If Leopardmon's right and the Horde will take advantage of this crazy weather, then Brightmoon's gonna need our help as soon as possible!" Hope said.

"You think we don't know that?!" Flamberge said. "Why do you think we're hurrying?!"

"Oh, we'll never make it back on foot." Chopper said.

"Maybe we don't have to." Alkal said pointing to the Galaxy King closeby. "With the woods frozen, our ship is now visible."

"That's...surprisingly convenient. Plus, all of our vehicles are in there." David said.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" ZS asked with a smile.

"We're gonna make a big entrance?" Eddy asked.

"Heck yeah we are!" ZS replied.

"Let's saddle up! Super!" Franky said.

The group went into the Galaxy King and went to the garage.

"Dibs on Driving Brachio-Tank 5!" Rainbow said.

"No way, I'm driving it! Under Commander Choppers command, of course." Usopp said.

"To the Go-Go Mobile!" CP declared as Team Go-Go ran to their van.

"(When did they get that in here?)" Double D thought. "(Question for later.)"

"I'll unhook the bikes!" Luna said going to the motorcycles.

David looks to Leopardmon and Beelko. "Saddle up, partners. We're gonna go for a ride."

"I'll prep some of the Animechs and have them run on remote control." Miles said. "It'll be the debut of some new ones I've been dying to test out."

"*Whistle*" Simon whistled as a portal opened up and a motorcycle came out of it as he used his magic to start it up. "Time to go voom."

"Heck yeah. Get ready Horde...you all are about to see something really interesting." Jexi said.

_At Brightmoon…_

"Hmm. Doesn't look like the heroes are here." Dabi said. "Meaning their defenses are low right now. Your orders?"

"Attack and destroy the runestone." Catra said.

"You heard the lady!" Techno said. "The runestone must fall!"

"Rahhh!" the soldiers cried as they charged towards the castle as they felt the ground shake.

(Cue- Eidolons- Final Fantasy XIII)

"What in the-?" Spinner said before they saw a large tiger leaping over them. "A tiger?" he said before it ripped apart a number of them. "No...it's a machine!"

"Animech Number 76: Raging Tiger. A rousing success for a combat mech. It's claws even tore through their armor like a knife through butter." Miles said.

"A robotic tiger?! That is so cool!" Bow gushed.

"Impossible…!" Catra said as they saw the Hero Alliance charge in with their vehicles. "They're here?!"

"Guys!" Adora called.

"Who's ready to kick some ass?" Simon asked.

"It's go time." Hope said.

The group charged into battle as the Raging Tiger continued to rip apart the group.

"This is nuts." DaDan said. "They got here fully armed?!"

"Don't just stand there. Call for reinforcements!" Techno said.

"Right! Attention Dragon Blood Sect! Your orders are to aide the horde!" DaDan said tossing a few cards out as several dragons appeared by the soldiers.

"Blow that tin can cat to pieces!" Catra ordered as the tanks took aim at Raging Tiger.

"Oh that's not gonna work." Miles smiled as they fired at it. "It's body's made of Adamantine. It can't be pierced that easily."

"Now for a counterattack." David said as he played a card on the Duel Disk on his bike. "Stardust Dragon! Wipe out those tanks! Cosmic Flare!"

A bright white dragon with glittering wings appeared. He screeched as he blasted a stream of cosmic energy, wiping out a row of tanks.

"What the? Where did he get that?!" Rainbow said.

"Lan. He and David traded a few cards during our war efforts against Odin." Kazuichi said.

"I did mention that I played the game a few times, didn't I?" David asked. "Well, after seeing Sachiko's gameplay, I figured I may as well get back into it."

"That was still a great move. Now it's our turn. Sachiko, Mayumi, let's go!" Alphamon said.

"Handle him with care, alright?" Leopardmon asked.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he comes back in one piece." Sachiko said as she drives a black Alfa Romero Montreal across the battlefield. "If you told me when we were in Tokyo that you can turn into a car, I would've been really skeptical."

"Yes, you probably would. Now...what say we show this Horde what we can do together?" Alphamon asked.

"Yes sir. You ready to go, Mayumi?" Sachiko asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Just set up a good angle and I'll fire on these guys with my rocket launcher." Mayumi said.

"Wait is...is that a rocket launcher?" Spinner said as he ducked as it hit the nearby tanks.

"We're seriously outgunned here, even with the Horde and the Dragon Blood Sect. We need to retreat!" DaDan said.

"Sorry… But you're not goin' anywhere." a voice said.

"Huh?" Dadan asked.

Suddenly closing in at high speeds was a giant tidal wave, with Mermista and Seahawk aboard a ship riding it.

"Adventure…!" Seahawk said holding a torch, eager to light the ship before Mermista stopped him.

"Don't do that." Mermista said.

"TIDAL WAVE…!" Himiko screamed as Mermista protected the others, but washed away a bunch of the Universal Villains as she and Seahawk landed on the ground.

"Mermista, you made it!" Hope said.

"Sorry we took so long. The sea kinda sucked today." Mermista said.

"This is ridiculous." Techno said before vines started to constrict the tanks.

"Oh, now what?!" Dadan asked as perfuma came to the scene.

"I saw the distress beacon earlier, are you all okay?" Perfuma asked.

"Better now that you're here." Kazuichi said.

"Just a bunch of plants." Dabi said. "Fine. Guess I'll just burn you all to death." he said sending blue fire at them before an ice wall rose and blocked it.

"Whoa! Excellent, Gray!" CP said.

"Uh...I didn't do that." Gray said.

"David, was that you and Fransisca's doing?" Hope asked.

"It definitely wasn't us." Francisca said.

"Look!" Sunset said as they saw an ice ramp heading to their location as Frosta rode on it.

"It's Frosta!" Hope said.

Frosta leaped off her ramp as she landed near everyone.

"I hope I'm not too late." Frosta said.

"Nope, you're just in time." Cu Chulainn said.

Hope smiled. "Alright! Now everyone is here!"

"It seems we're outnumbered here." Techno said. "But it doesn't matter. All we need to do is destroy the runestone! Frieza!"

"Very well." Frieza said, taking to the sky and beginning to charge a Death Ball. "This is where you all will die!"

"Guys, stop that charge!" Mark said.

"Stop panicking about everything and we will!" David said as he and Sectonia entered their respective God Modes and fired their Judgment Blaster and Final Flash respectively while Leopardmon entered his X-Antibody form and fired a Black Aura Blast.

"HA!" Frieza yelled as he launched his attack, which clashed with the heroes' combined attack for a second before the Death Ball was overwhelmed and pushed into the sky. "What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Leopardmon asked.

"Grr...as if I'd be terrified of insects like you! It does not matter how powerful you think you are, you will rue the day you crossed me!" Frieza declared as he entered his Golden form.

"Then why don't you bring it, Mr. Superiority Complex? I'm ready when you are!" Leopardmon said.

"What did you say?...I'M the strongest in the universe!" Frieza said. "And that is why… you horrible… you must… YOU MUST DIE BY MY HAND!" he yelled blasting a massive energy wave at Leopardmon.

"YOU MORON!" Leopardmon said firing a full-powered Black Aura Blast, completely overtaking Frieza's beam.

"UWAAAAAAAAAGH!" Frieza screamed as the beam overtook him. When the attack faded, Frieza fell to the ground, his skin charred.

"Oh dear...oh dear...Catra, I know you may not like this but sometimes...the coward's way is the only way." Techno said. "RETREAT!" he called out as all forces retreated.

"Man, what a wuss." Ace said. "He may talk big, but he's still a chicken underneath."

"And talk about proving Leopardmon's point when Frieza tried to blast him." Hope said.

"Well...looks like we forced them off. I doubt they'll be back soon." Jexi said.

"Yeah…" Adora said.

_Back in the Fright Zone…_

"How dare they...they humiliate me like that!" Frieza said.

"It was your own fault. Your arrogance lead you to make a move even when the opponent was far beyond your power." Techno said.

"He's right. But the reason we lost this day is cause they had the power advantage." Compress said.

"Indeed. It's like I said before, we can't beat them in a straight fight yet." Techno said. "If we want to beat them, we all need to get stronger. Myself included."

"Then what do you suggest, leader?" Cell asked.

"Hmm. Gathering more members to our side is still a priority, more so now that we have lost Sombra to them." Techno said.

"Counting me, Scorpia and Entrapta, you've got three already." Catra noted.

"True but that isn't enough." Techno said. "We'll need an army of villains to stand a chance. Here is what I suggest." Techno said, taking out a familiar letter marked with the words 'To Find'. "Instead of actively targeting our adversaries, we will devote our resources to locating Cretaceous."

"Fair enough. We'll depart right away." Boba Fett said.

_Back at Brightmoon…_

"Okay...the coordinates from the Beacon has been punched in." Damien said. "Should have realized it and him would have some connection."

"So where do the coordinates lead to?"

"Yokohama it looks like. Standard Universe." Damien said.

"Yokohama? Oh yeah… There." David said.

"Wait, you know about it?" Tails asked.

"I'm from Tokyo, remember?" David asked. "There's a detective agency there that kind of rivals ours. However… Rumors say that the head of the agency used to be in the mafia."

"So he's the dangerous sort." Jet said.

"So this agency… it specializes in paranormal activity like yours?" Hope said.

"Yokohama...yes. I know what he's talking about. Word is, a number of people from there are ability users." Fuyuhiko said.

"Abilities? Like Quirks?" Kendo asked.

"Not exactly…" Fuyuhiko said.

"This agency. What's it called?" Mark asked David.

"It's called the Armed Detective Agency." David said. "I am not really all that happy to go there, but if it really leads to another clue to Cretaceous then… Fine. I'll get Emi to hook us up."

"Yokohama...a fun new place for us to explore." Jexi said. "Now I'm getting excited."

"Let's get going then." Ace said.

"You know, we might run into more of our kin there." Fenric said.

"Given this Inheritance War, I think it's more of a guarantee at this point." David said.

"Well...let's not keep them waiting. Sorry, Ichiro. I hope wherever you are...you're safe." Hope said.

_Meanwhile on an unknown world…_

"Ugh...where...am I? I remember walking into the woods and...right. That Neo Politan girl jumped me." Ichiro said getting up in a strange japanese styled temple. "I have no idea where I am but...this may be my chance. Don't worry. I'll see you all again. I promise." he said marching onward.

To be continued...


End file.
